Anything But Love
by Lyonene
Summary: All she is is a possession, but that's not enough for Rue. But how does she walk away from a man like 'Taker? Would he even let her walk away? Featuring: Undertaker, Kane and Triple H. Non-con, abuse, adult situations and all the rest.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing, just Rue. Rated M for a reason, lots of sexual content and violence. This story is set back in 1999, or at least starts back in 1999, L.O.D. Era ^^ The title and the story itself is thanks to excessive listening to the song 'S.O.S. Anything But Love' by Apocalyptica featuring Cristina Scabbia._

**CHAPTER 1**

She fingered the black velvet collar around her throat, listening idly as Lisa filled her in on her latest date with Kip, of all people. But her mind wasn't on the conversation. It was on the night before; her black eyebrows drawing together almost as if in pain.

There had been pain, oh yes, but intense pleasure as well.

Sometimes, during normal; ordinary moments such as these she had to wonder what she was doing, what she was being let done to her.

Abusive. Sick. Twisted. Hellish. Heavenly. Agony. Bliss.

All these words described it.

Hate fueled passion seemingly. She had everything she wanted. Almost.

He gave her beautiful things she didn't want. Tender words they both knew he didn't mean. It was a game. She was the possession and he was the possessor.

God help her, she couldn't walk away and reach for that normalcy she knew would be so much healthier for her.

"Huh?"

"I said Kip has a ten foot penis, haven't you listened to a word I've said?"

"Um, no, not really."

***

He watched her from a distance, hearing Lisa's annoying mouth; a sneer on his sensual lips. The woman drove him mad, he wondered how his unwilling lover could stand it. Crossing his massive; heavily tattooed arms over his chest, he arched a black eyebrow. Then he cleared his throat, getting her attention. All he did was crook a finger at her.

And she came to him. She always did.

He didn't spare Lisa a backward glance as he led her away.

"I have to be out there in ten minutes for Trip's match." Rue said flatly, staring up at him for a long moment. Those green eyes had been what lured her in. they were so intense, so fucking intense. She adjusted the hem of her vertically striped black and green skirt, wearing a matching corset top and black heeled boots. Her black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, maybe not the best of ideas because he reached out and grabbed it; forcing her head back.

"Is THAT right?" 'Taker rumbled in a dark, demonic tone; twisting the ponytail almost violently around his fist until her back was beginning to bow, her hands on his chest. "Who said you could touch me?" He demanded, shoving her hands away from him, like she was something disgusting and filthy. "Who do you belong too?"

"You, I belong to you." Rue whispered, both hating and wanting him at the same time. She both feared and yearned for him, knowing he could either take her to unknown heights of pleasure of the very worst kind of pain imaginable. He used her as a whore, made her do things that would make the most hardened of streetwalkers cringe; took the pain he inflicted on her.

She was thoroughly his.

"That's right, my delicious little toy, you belong to me." He said tonelessly, acid eyes flashing. Snorting, he pushed her away. "You know where to find me when you've finished. Don't disappoint me."

Rue watched him walk away for a moment, fighting down the conflicting feelings before hurrying off to find Hunter. "Hey Trips." She greeted, all smiles now. She grinned when he tugged on her ponytail, trying not to compare him with 'Taker. "Hey, don't muss it, sugar; it's too pretty." She leaned against his arm, wondering when this Corporation bullshit was going to end. She missed the old, straight up DX without the added politics.

"Looking good, honey." Trips –or Paul by everyone who wanted to truly annoy him- smirked down at her, yanking again; laughing when she slapped his chest. They had been friends ever since she joined the company, having been paired with DeGeneration X thanks to Vince's brilliance. He was in agreement, this Corporation bullshit was getting old and he hated being caught up in it. What pissed him off all the more was the fact that rumors were swirling that they'd soon be joining up with the Ministry. "You ready for this?"

"I'm always ready." Rue replied cockily, smirking. Her attitude matched his and Shawn's which is why she had made the perfect addition to DX. Though if the Ministry and Corporation joined together… Inwardly cringing, Rue knew that would be the end of her good times.

Sighing, she got into place besides Hunter; ignoring the approaching Corporation. Of course, time to go out and listen to Shane run his mouth.

Fun, fun, fun.

Several long moments later, they stood in the ring with the Corporation, looking menacing though on the inside; the DX trio were bored as hell.

What was the POINT of them being out there?

They had better things to do.

Like finding the lost city of Atlantis or something.

Hunter kept his arm wrapped around Rue, feeling her leaning into him and hoped she wasn't finally asleep as Shane droned on, and on, and on.

Though when the lights went out, they all perked right up.

The Ministry stormed the ring, finally some action!

Rue slid out of the ring alongside Shane. He was too 'valuable' and she was mostly an interference sort of gal. She could scrap, just not so well with the boys. Her blue eyes narrowed as she watched the fight intently. When Hunter got a fist to the jaw from 'Taker, she grabbed 'Taker by his leg and held on.

The minute Hunter took 'Taker's head off, she let go, backing away.

Was she out of her mind? 'Taker thought angrily, growling as he rammed Hunter's head –face first- into the turnbuckle. That was quickly followed up by him sending Hunter flying over the top rope and down crashing into the steel steps; snapping his head to the side to fix her with a deadly stare.

Rue belonged to him and that would not change, not even when they were on television.

She could only watch as he started making his way out of the room; her eyes widening when his feet hit the mats. He crooked his finger at her, making her wonder if he was out of his mind.

A second later the arena went pitch black, her scream lingering in the air long after the lights had returned. The Undertaker and Rue were gone.

***

"'Taker, what the hell?" Rue snapped when they were backstage, trying to pull her arm out of his iron grip. One thing she did not do was let her real life drama cross over into her professional life and he had just blown that completely out of the water.

His hold on her arm tightened even more; ignoring her hiss of pain. "You were saying?" He demanded angrily; all but dragging her into the Ministry's locker room. He slammed the door shut behind them; releasing her as his venomous green eyes stared holes through her. "On your knees." He ordered gravely.

Automatically, she kneeled down in front of him; resting on her calves and ignored how uncomfortably the stiff boots she wore made it. Her blue eyes never left him, watching as he purposely played with the front of his tights. Rue swallowed hard, her arm throbbing; knowing there was undoubtedly already a bruise there.

Bruised or not, she was going to suffer his wrath for her little stunt out in the ring. Slowly, he undid his tight; pushing them just below his hips.

Rue swallowed hard, trying not to turn her head away when she felt his cock brushing against her lips. She did wince though when he yanked the ponytail from her hair; feeling his hand entangling itself in her tresses.

"You know what to do." 'Taker rumbled, meeting her eyes.

She could do this in her sleep; instantly leaning forward and taking him into her mouth; her eyes never leaving his. Rue could feel his fists pulling her hair, knowing he would wind up using her locks as a bridle of sorts. Closing her eyes, she moaned around him; sucking and licking for all she was worth, knowing better than to touch him with anything but her mouth.

His mouth was a thinly compressed line, the only signs he was enjoying this were the darkening of his eyes and the slight flare of his nostrils. She was such a good little cocksucker; taking him deep in her throat with practiced ease, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head.

Forcing herself to breathe through her nose though it was hard to do as her nose was crushed against him, Rue tried not to choke as he came; swallowing frantically. When she felt him sliding from her mouth; she pulled away and licked her lips clean, her eyes flitting up to his face.

The expression on his face was pure satisfaction, at least until he met her stare. Then his lips curved into a half snarl, half smirk as he pulled his tights back up. "Taste good?" He spat at her; snorting when Rue's head automatically dropped. "Go get your things." He ordered, stepping away from her. "You've still got a lot to make up for, pet."

"I did my job." Rue said coldly, getting up onto her shaking legs; cheeks still flushed. Only he could make her feel like trash for sucking him off when he was the one who made her do it. "You broke script." She added, blue eyes narrowing and held out her bruised arm.

When he just snorted, she walked out of the room. She already knew she'd be at his room tonight, she always was; no matter how angry she was.

Since when did that bitch leave without permission? 'Taker's eyes narrowed as well, shaking his head and knew she was going to have to be made to pay for that as well. The insolent little whore. Who the hell did she think she was dealing with?

He was the Lord of Darkness, the Reaper, the man who everyone feared and all she was, was his possession; a toy to do as he pleased with until he grew bored. Then he would cast her aside like the trash he knew she was and find someone else to entertain him.

He told her he loved her but they both knew that wasn't the truth. It was all about possession, about breaking her down physically and mentally, emotionally destroying her. It was about leaving her nothing but a broken shell of a being; so wrapped up in him she couldn't function without him.

Green orbs flashing at the deliciously evil thought, he exited the room.

***

Rue rubbed her forehead as she walked; knowing what he was trying to do. Sometimes it seemed like he had almost broken her, almost taken what was left of her spirit. But the fire that burned in her refused to die, she refused to be broken. She knew he didn't love her, she knew on some sick level though; she loved him.

Frowning, she walked faster when she spotted 'Taker's half brother Kane watching her. She didn't need a repeat performance of last week's incident where 'Taker had watched as she pleasured Kane, no thank you. It didn't help that Kane was likely to kill her as anything else, the man was unstable.

"Hey, we're going out!" Lisa trilled when Rue walked into the women's dressing room; throwing over Rue's leather jacket. "YOU are GOING! It'll be fun!"

Kane's eyes narrowed as he listened to Lisa trying to convince Rue to go out; a wicked smirk curving his lips beneath the mask he wore. Last week had been… wonderful. Though at first he had found his brother watching them a bit disturbing, just at first though.

"Just, let me go back to the hotel and get a shower, and change." Rue finally caved, knowing 'Taker would be pissed but at the same time, she somehow needed to show him she wasn't broken yet, that she still had her free will.

So long as she wasn't around him at any rate.

Linking her arm through her friend's as they walked out to the rental they were sharing, Lisa began chatting idly. They also usually shared a room though Lisa knew Rue hardly ever got in until late and she knew better then to ask. "You should ask Paul to come."

"Trips? Why?"

"Honey, are you blind? He digs you, like, almost as much as he digs wrestling!"

"Oh now I KNOW you're lying. Besides, I'm… kinda spoken for."

***

'Taker watched from his hotel room window as Lisa and Rue walked out to the parking lot. Growling; his grip on the glass of Jack Daniels in his hand tightened. She should have been with him, the bitch was defying him! Angrily, he took in the black tank dress she wore; it hugged her every curve and sneered. No doubt out whoring for someone else. Well, she would come to him sooner or later and when she did, she would suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rue SHOULD have brought a date or something. Kip and Lisa made her feel like a third wheel, even though they weren't trying too. She wondered if they were about the sex or genuinely interested in each other because so far; all she had noticed between them was a lot of eye fucking.

Slamming down her third shot of the night, she excused herself to go to the bathroom, needing a break from the pair.

Hunter was walking out of the men's restroom when he seen Rue heading towards him; smiling at her as he took in her appearance. All black, he loved her in green better. "Hey, gorgeous." He greeted her warmly, his smile broadening when her blue eyes finally met his. He wondered what she was thinking about, there was always a faraway look in her gaze; it kind of unnerved him.

"Hunt, come on, man"

"In a minute, Michaels!"

"Hey." Rue smiled back at him, he was just the breath of fresh air she had been needing. Anything was better than the sexing it up duo. "Aww, you got a date." She teased, glancing at the impatient Shawn and waved at him; grinning when he waved back. "Can I steal him?" She called over the music, replying Lisa's words in her mind. "Want to dance with me, Trips?"

"Michaels, get lost." Hunter laughed, ignoring Shawn's eye roll and smiled at Rue; letting her pull him out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

_They say around the way you've asked for me  
There's even talk about you wanting me  
I must admit that's what I want to hear  
But that's just talk until you take me there, oh_

"So how're you liking the company?" He asked softly, his mouth by her ear so she could hear him.

"Considering I've been here a year sugar, pretty well." Rue replied teasingly, having to stand on her tip toes to make herself heard without screaming. "I just hate this Corporation angle and then the Ministry…" She still had a hard time believing 'Taker had broke script. Well actually, no she didn't. "I think they're going to split us up." She said, sounding sad.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling 'cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go_

"I know." He whispered, holding her even tighter against him, not wanting to let her go. "Let's just focus on the here and now." He suggested, swaying to the music with her.

They'd been working together for a year now, and he had come to really care for Rue. She was funny, intelligent and devoted to her work. He didn't know how to tell her what he felt though, especially when she always seemed to be somewhere else even when she was right there with him.

Hunter spun her in a slow circle before pulling her back against him, their eyes locking.

One glimpse into her sapphire orbs told him she was here. Right here, her mind was on him.

'_Cause I need to know, I need to know  
Tell me baby girl 'cause I need to know  
I need to know, I need to know  
Tell me baby girl 'cause I need to know_

_My every thought is of this being true  
It's getting harder not to think of you  
Girl I'm exactly where I wanna be  
The only thing I need if you here with me, oh_

He couldn't handle it anymore. She was so beautiful; the way her eyes were half closed as she stared at him; her lips moving as she silently sang along to the song. "Don't hate me, Rue." Hunter murmured, already bending down; caressing her lips with his. When she leaned into him; he tightened his hold a little more; splaying one hand on the small of her back.

Hunter was kissing her! Rue couldn't stop herself from returning it though; her mind comparing his kiss to 'Taker's. Hunter was gentle, almost romantic. She mentally groaned, it had been so long since she'd been kissed like this; like she was someone special, someone who mattered.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling 'cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go_

"I KNEW IT!" Lisa shrieked from the table. "GO RUE! GET YOURSELF SOME OF THAT, GIRL!"

Kip just shook his head. Dating Lisa meant he had to deal with her loud mouth, but… it was mostly worth it.

When Hunter broke the kiss; he could feel Rue trembling against him and slowly ran his thumb along her bottom lip; taking in her flushed complexion. "Come with me."

"I can't." She whispered. Oh she wanted too, but… she would have to contend with 'Taker. Maybe it was time to end their little… play… and move on? Like, with Trips. "I'm sorry."

She left him standing there in the middle of the club and was out the door before he could even consider pushing his way through the crowd. She had the benefit of being small and quick.

Hunter finally snapped out of his daze, knowing better then to even attempt pursuing her and shook his head. Damn it, he had probably just scared her away. But he didn't regret kissing her, hell no. In fact, he was planning on doing it again. Until she admitted she had feelings for him, just like he did for her.

'_Cause I need to know, I need to know  
Tell me baby girl 'cause I need to know  
I need to know, I need to know  
Tell me baby girl 'cause I need to know_

***

Rue bypassed 'Taker's door; going straight to the room she shared with Lisa. She smelled like Hunter's cologne and need a shower before even considering what she was going to do. Once in the safety of the room, she inhaled; tugging at her dress. God, he smelled so good…

Running her tongue over her lips, a smile came unbidden at the taste of his minty gum. The man was constantly chewing gum.

Where was she? Oh yes, a shower.

"Did you have fun?"

Rue froze in place.

'Taker had seen her lick her lips; he could see the gleam in her eyes that he knew he hadn't put there and sneered; slowly standing up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I asked you a question, pet, and I want an answer."

Rue hesitated, wincing when he grabbed her arm from seemingly nowhere. Next she felt her back hitting the door as he shoved her backwards, staring up at him; her heart beating furiously in her chest.

Sneering, 'Taker bent down to run his nose up along the side of her face; inhaling deeply. A second later he pulled her away from the door and then shoved her straight back into it, hard. "WHO IS HE?"

"Just a guy I met at the club." She whispered, sliding down the door; the area between her shoulder blades throbbing. She wasn't about to get Hunter's ass in a sling over what had been a simple, passionate; okay not so simple kiss. Cautiously, she began standing; a whimper escaping her when she was pinned to the door with 'Taker's forearm against her throat. "Just a guy, 'Taker! We had a dance and he kissed me at the end!"

"And you ALLOWED it to happen." He stated grimly; pushing even harder against her neck. "You belong to me, precious, no one else. I thought we established that already?"

Not giving her time to respond, 'Taker backhanded Rue; the blow catching her right across the face. The sound of it echoed throughout the room; his anger making the atmosphere nigh unbearable. "Wash his stench off of you." He ordered darkly. "You have one hour, Rue, ONE hour."

***

Rue composed herself in the shower, washing away every trace of Paul; relieved in the knowledge that he was safe from 'Taker's wrath. While she on the other hand… was going to suffer, a lot. The sad thing was that she would also most likely enjoy it.

Making sure to use the body wash and shampoo 'Taker had provided for her –knowing he preferred these scents over perfume or body spray- she lingered as long as she could. Afterwards, when she risked turning into a prune, Rue reluctantly got out. Once glance in the mirror had her groaning; leaning forward to run her fingers over the bruise on her cheek.

Part of her was saying she deserved it, the other part was fairly pissed off.

***

His mood was still foul, and it would remain that way for days to come undoubtedly. Rue's audacity was astonishing, going out and being with another man… worse, she had ENJOYED it. God help her if it wasn't some random stranger because he'd murder her and her lover.

But… considering she had gone out with Lisa –who was dating Kip-, chances were that she had been with a coworker. Who in the hell could be suicidal enough to touch what belonged to him? Growling, he drained the rest of his whiskey; clenching the glass tightly in his hand.

As his anger built, his grip on the tumbler tightened, not even feeling it when he actually broke it. He didn't look back when he heard the door opening; knowing it was Rue just by the clean scent that wafted to him; glancing down to watch the blood ooze from his fingers.

"On your knees, bitch." He ordered, finally; slowly, turning to stare at her. "Crawl to me."

Hesitating for only a moment, Rue finally dropped to all fours and crawled to him; her head lowered. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and brushed the carpet as she moved; coming to a halt before him and just stared at his feet. It took a second to realize that the carpet was sparkling, a frown marring her pale lips when she realized what it was.

Glass.

He had broken something.

In the dim lighting from the shaded lamp by his bed, 'Taker could just make out the expression on her face. Snorting, he bent down to grab a handful of her hair; roughly pulling her head back so she was looking at him. "Look at what you made me do, pet." He murmured huskily, extending his injured hand so she could see; watching morbidly as she looked down at it.

Rue flinched when his bloodied hand pressed against her mouth; automatically turning her head; feeling blood smearing onto her cheek.

"Clean it."

Upon determining she wouldn't be licking glass, she cautiously ran her tongue along one of the many cuts. Blood. Her stomach was thankfully empty. Rue closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears; cleaning his hand and gagged more than once at the taste.

When she had finished, her head instantly lowered. A smear of his blood marred her cheek; her lips were stained with it.

The stinging sensation was a turn on, pain as a whole was a turn on. 'Taker nodded his approval; motioning her to stand.

One moment she was standing before him, the next Rue was flying backwards; groaning when her head cracked against the headboard of the bed and reached back automatically to hold the spot, having landed on the bed.

He didn't care though, he was pissed and she was going to have to suffer. As she had known she would if she hadn't come to his room on time, as ordered. Rue had known there would be consequences to her actions and gone ahead and done the moronic anyway.

"Did you enjoy it?" He demanded, kneeling on the edge of the bed, noting the fear in her blue eyes, a wicked smirk forming on his lips. "Answer me. Did you enjoy kissing him?"

Rue was seeing double, the back of her head in agony. If she lied, he'd know and punish her more. If she told the truth, he would still punish her. "Yes." She whispered, feeling the sheets bunching underneath her back as he tugged her down so she was lying underneath his massive body. Now fear and lust were competing against each other; her body longing for the pleasure he could give her but fearing the pain.

She once more turned her head when he bent down; shivering when his tongue lapped at her cheek. "How is it any different from enjoying your brother fucking me?" She demanded softly, feeling him tense.

"The difference is, that was what I wanted to happen. If I give my consent, a man may kiss you. You are mine, Rue, you belong to me." He informed her almost casually, holding her chin in his hand. Brutally, he kissed her lips; the same lips that had only hours ago been caressing another man…

Another blazing rush of anger coursed through him. He purposely drew her bottom lip between his teeth; sucking and biting until he was rewarded with the metallic taste of blood as well as her muffled scream of pain. "You are mine."

"Yes." Her tongue darted out to feel her split lip; wincing. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of lust, pain and sadness. Property. That's what she was. To be used or rented out. "I'm your whore, you mean." She whispered, shame filling her and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the venom in his.

"You do what I tell you, Rue." He said maliciously, his lips curving upwards. "You enjoyed fucking Kane, we both know it." He added in a harsh whisper; pressing himself into her soft body and was rewarded with her hips rolling against him, knowing her body was once more surrendering to him.

What was truly pathetic was that he was right. To an extent, she had enjoyed it. Rue swallowed her shame, responding to his advances. He was right, always right.

She was his.

He was all about pain, about teaching her a lesson.

About trying to break her a little bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Corset tops were not going to work tonight, Rue thought sadly. She wound up replacing her usual outfit with a pair of black leggings and an oversized green tee shirt that she had tied in a knot at the waist. Sometime earlier that morning, very early, she had stumbled into the room she shared with Lisa; pleased to see Lisa was not there.

'Taker did not do overnights, unless he wasn't planning on sleeping.

She had skipped washing up in favor of passing out face first on her bed; her back a mess from the whip he had used on her; everywhere else a mess too for that matter.

Which was the reason behind the no corset top tonight. She would probably just nix them altogether, knowing her back would probably lightly scar.

All of it punishment, for enjoying a kiss he hadn't given her or consented to let happen.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder; spinning around to find Hunter staring down at her.

"I don't regret last night." He said bluntly, running a finger down her pale cheek with a soft sigh. "But I am sorry you do."

Rue shook her head, trying to convey without words that wasn't the problem.

"I care about you a lot, Rue. I think you feel something for me too." He kept his voice down even though they were in the currently empty women's changing room. "All I'm asking is for a chance, won't you give me it?"

Rue frowned, not looking away from him as she moved his hand gently away from her face. "Hunter, I wish I could." She murmured softly, not wanting to be overheard at all. "I'm sort of involved with someone right now. It's… it's complicated."

Headache, on top of physical aches, she wasn't taking anymore bumps tonight and added heartbreak to that list at the expression on his face.

"We do have this amazing connection but I don't think now is the time to…" She trailed off, watching as the Ministry filed past the open door, her eyes narrowing. "They aren't joining the Corporation tonight are they?" She asked in a whisper, wondering what was going on. Especially considering 'Taker had jumped script and basically kidnapped her from the ring the night before.

Having absolutely no idea, Hunter took her hand and led her out into the hallway. He spotted Shawn leaning against a wall and they walked over to join him; watching as Shane stepped into the semi circle that had formed.

"You've all heard the rumors," He began, looking at his Corporation members and then to the Ministry. "And effective tonight, we're merging. From now on it won't be just the Corporation or the Ministry but the Corporate Ministry."

'Taker –who had moved to stand behind Shane- smirked wickedly and bent down; whispering something in the younger man's ear.

"Rue, you're no longer with DX but the Ministry." Shane announced a moment later.

Hunter and Shawn both stepped forward at that.

'Taker simply crooked his finger at her.

Hunter could only watch as Rue shuffled towards the Phenom. So THAT'S who she was involved with.

Rue stood just off to the side and behind 'Taker, really hating Shane at the moment. She had been with DX since her debut, an entire freaking year and just because 'Taker asked for it, Shane had pulled her from them. She looked up, seeing the expression on Trip's face and slightly shook her head.

If he didn't stop, 'Taker was going to know about whatever it was that was going on between them.

Hunter was pissed, turning his anger onto Shane and wanted nothing more than to hurt this imbecile with power for just handing Rue over to 'Taker on a silver platter.

But 'Taker had seen the look on Triple H's face, purposefully wrapping his arm around Rue's waist and pulled her against his side. Now he had the answer as to which coworker had been suicidal enough to kiss her, hiding his anger quite well.

He had other things to worry about, such as the whole 'kidnapping Stephanie' thing Shane had concocted. Not that anyone outside of the Corporate Ministry knew that. In fact, to the rest of the world; they were still separate entities.

For now.

As for Rue, she'd adapt to her new role in the Ministry. In fact, she might even enjoy herself. Especially with the Princess soon joining them, that gave him an idea and a dark chuckle slipped from him.

Rue did NOT like that sound and frowned, glancing up at him. "I'm going to wardrobe for a change in costume." She said flatly, catching from the corner of her eye Shane's nod of approval and stepped away from 'Taker. She stormed down the hallway and quickly rounded the corner into the more populated areas of the arena.

WHAT THE HELL?

"Hey honey, who pissed in your milkshake?" Lisa asked, falling in step with Rue.

"Shane. And 'Taker."

"Aww, did the Dead Man upset my honey? You know what will make you forget about it? Hunter. I SEEN you two last night." Lisa chuckled, nudging Rue with her hip. "That kiss had ME going, you know?"

"You spend too much time with Kip." Rue replied dryly, halting at a coffee station.

Lisa nodded, starting to say something then grinned. "Hey 'Taker, are you being mean to my girlfriend?" She asked playfully.

"Why would I be mean to her?" He asked, amusement in his tone.

It never failed to amaze Rue how he could be so charming and friendly to their coworkers, wondering what they would say or do if they knew just how much like his 'character' he truly was, actually; he was worse.

He looked down at her, his eyes pure acid. Hunter was going to die, brutally. "I have a promo." He informed her, patting her shoulder almost warmly before walking away.

Now what he had known had been confirmed, thanks to Lisa's big mouth. Like he wouldn't find out? Did Rue honestly think he was a fool?

"Lisa…" Rue groaned, already walking away, knowing when he said that he a promo, he meant she had to be there as well. "Keep your mouth shut for once in your life!"

Lisa watched as Rue started running down the hallway, wondering what the hell she had said.

Rue skidded to a halt at wardrobe, rifling around the rack of 'just in case' outfits they kept on hand. For when one of the girls 'forgot' to bring appropriate clothing or something. In her case, she hadn't had advance warning to find something suitable for tonight, having figured her usual green and black would have been enough.

She finally found a long black tunic that would go with her leggings, her only issue with it being the racy neckline, it dipped low enough that she was sure her belly button just might be visible. She let Teresa do a quick make-up fix on her and started running again. "Great, Ministry whore." She muttered under her breath.

When Rue came to an abrupt halt in front of him, 'Taker eyed her hungrily, though she was missing something. He took in the expanse of skin that showed in the front, finally realizing it. He reached back to untie the black ribbon that had been keeping his long hair in place and wrapped it around her throat, nodding. That was much better.

"You're mine." He whispered in her ear, his cheek brushing against hers.

"Get fucked." She whispered back, quickly stepping away from him, knowing the promo was… now.

When the Ministry's music started, she tried her best not to look angry but it wasn't happening. She was NOT a Ministry member, she bled neon green not black!

"I hate you, you know that right?" She murmured, walking beside him and looked over her shoulder at the rest of the Ministry.

"I want you to hate me." Was his indifferent reply. She could keep running her mouth, he had plans for it later as it was and she was only digging the hole even deeper.

What Rue wasn't aware of yet was not only was she now a bonafied Ministry member but she would also be rooming with him and traveling with him as well. He was tired with the games, with her coming to him every night and then leaving; with her thinking she could still play the field.

No, that was done. It was time everyone knew just who she belonged too.

If by chance, Rue didn't like it, he would change her mind. Perhaps he'd even let the Ministry have a go at her, the thought making him inwardly snicker.

Rue could not keep herself from smirking when the fans kept up their hissing and booing, some shouting at her about DX. "See, nobody wants me with you." She whispered, her lips barely moving and then grunted when she was nudged from behind.

Her inner 'Shawn' emerging, she stepped aside and stuck out her foot, letting Farooq trip right into Paul Bearer who had been leading the procession. Both of them went over like dominoes.

Everyone knew on-screen she had an attitude –obviously, look who she ran around with on camera, HBK and Trips, DUH- and she wasn't changing her whole person just for her sadistic lover.

'Taker wasn't amused in the slightest but waited until they were in the ring before acting; deciding the statement he was going to send needed to be seen by all. Especially her degenerate friends backstage. Once they were in the center of the squared circle, he drew her into his arms and kissed her; a demanding and possessive kiss. A kiss that let everyone know she was taken.

Rue returned the kiss just as explosively, his passion undermining her anger. He could have taken her right then and there in front of everyone and she wouldn't have cared. That was another side to 'Taker. He was like a jewel. Turn him one way and he was twisted, ugly. Another turn and he was passionate and beautiful.

All mind games.

She reeled when he pushed her away, cheeks burning with shame and lowered her head; her black hair sliding down to shield her red face.

She loved him as much as she hated him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Rue listened numbly as 'Taker cut a promo; explaining her presence with the Ministry. As if that scorching kiss hadn't done it well enough. Halfway through his promo, the Corporation's music hit and her head shot up; wondering what was going on.

Shane stood in the middle of the stage with Hunter on one side of him along with Shawn, and Big Bossman on the other. Slowly, the faction made its way down to the ring, all of them wearing blank faces. Though anyone who knew Trips knew the flame in his eyes was an indication he was very pissed off.

'Taker just stared back; holding one hand out lazily to keep the Ministry from attacking. When Shane climbed through the ropes, he waited until the other man was standing right in front of him before extending his hand.

The boos were deafening at this point.

Well, now everyone else knew along with them.

The perk to this was she was now back with Trips and Shawn, sort of. Rue frowned when the Acolytes stepped in front of her, peering around them angrily, what the hell? When she realized Shane was about to go on another one of his long winded speeches, she leaned back into a turnbuckle, staring down at the canvas.

After Shane finished with his speech, he did a slow circle; his gaze finally locking on Rue then nodded to 'Taker. "You are no longer bond to DX." He said, looking directly at her. "You now belong to the Ministry."

'Taker watched as the color drained from Rue's face, loving it completely. He knew slowly but surely he was breaking her down bit by bit and what he was watching was another crack. She was a fiery woman who seemed to love fighting and challenging him, though now… He had taken away her professional life, her personal had belonged to him some time ago.

This was her CAREER he was screwing with now. This was nothing more than backstage politics and Rue knew 'Taker must have given Shane something he wanted in order for Shane to allow this. And the look on Hunter and Shawn's faces told her she wasn't the only one who knew it either.

Somehow, nobody watching backstage was surprised when the DXers both attacked Shane at the same time, obviously not pleased with this announcement. Joining with the Ministry had been pushing it, this was the final straw.

'Taker snapped his fingers once and just stood back to watch as the Corporate Ministry completely destroyed the Degenerates; sick amusement painted all over his face. Rue was being restrained by Mideon; struggling as she tried to go help her friends. Which was idiotic as she would have been beaten down as well.

When he seen Hunter was bleeding profusely, his smirk widened and he walked over to swipe blood from the other man's forehead; turning to show Rue.

"BASTARD!" She screamed, kicking out at him as he drew near. She cringed when 'Taker smeared the blood on her, remembering how he had made her clean his bleeding hand and kicked out again; this time the tip of her high heel connecting with his thigh.

He just arched an eyebrow as if to say 'is that all?'.

"Hunter… Shawn…" Rue whispered, finally ceasing struggling and just hung there limply; knowing she would make things worse if she continued lashing out.

She had stopped fighting, which made him growl. 'Taker wanted her to fight. To claw and scratch, scream obscenities at him. The day she stopped, the game was over and he was having too much fun for it to end just yet. Angry for her actually deferring to him, he gestured for Hunter to be raised up.

Rue could only watch as he tombstoned Hunter, not saying a word.

This was downright boring. Almost snarling his frustration, he accepted the chair Bradshaw passed him; pushing down the straps of his tights. By the time he was finished, Hunter was going to be spending the night at the hospital and Rue was almost catatonic, her eyes locked on Hunter.

She snapped out of it when she was harshly jerked forward, turning her blue eyes up onto 'Taker as if to ask why.

"That's your ONLY warning," He warned her, bending down to brutally kiss her. "Stay away from him or else I will finish the job."

All she could do was nod, her face streaked with the tears she had cried. Shawn was being helped up the ramp way alongside the stretcher and she had to look down when he glanced back at her over his shoulder; unable to meet his eyes.

"You won't break me." Rue said after a moment, finally looking up; her tone and gaze firm.

"Yes, I will." He whispered, reaching out to trace a finger along her swollen lips. "I think tonight we'll have a celebration." He then announced, louder; for the rest of the Ministry to hear; ignoring their new allies completely.

Paul Bearer snorted, nodding when he was asked a question.

Rue tried to follow them, finally realizing what the hell they were talking about and shook her head no.

"Tonight, we'll have a show. Featuring Stephanie McMahon and my pet."

He was joking, wasn't her?

She did not like the sound of that and while she knew who Stephanie was, she had never met the other woman personally. From what she had gathered, Stephanie was… virginal.

Rue shook her head again. "No, HELL, no."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was going to want to happen, or that he was planning on letting others watch. The thought made her stomach roll, she had hardly been able to sleep with Kane, especially since 'Taker had been watching.

He was out of his mind.

At this point, 'Taker was dragging her up the ramp; rolling his eyes at her dramatics. "You'll do as I say, precious." He said coldly, she didn't have a choice. She would fight it but in the end, he would win. He always did.

As soon as they were behind the curtain; he cut the kindness and grabbed a fistful of her hair; literally dragging her to the Ministry's locker room. "You will do what I say, when I say it, pet, or you will suffer." He said simply, it was a fact of her life and one she needed to learn, quickly.

Rue was pointlessly trying to free her hair from his fist.

"If I want to share you, I'll share you." 'Taker added, letting her go; leaving her to stare up as the Ministry surrounded her. "Even with them."

Viscera chuckled darkly when her eyes widened.

Snorting in disgust, 'Taker headed for the bathroom; needing to shower Triple H's foul blood from himself.

Rue scrambled to her feet and followed him; shrieking when he spun around and literally ripped away her tunic. "You cannot pass me out to people, 'Taker!" She shouted, clamping her arms over her chest. "I'm not your whore!"

His eyes flashed acid when she ducked his backhand.

"I mean it, this is going too far." Rue insisted, retreating as he advanced on her. "I want out."

He froze.

That was the first time she had ever said those words. She wondered just how serious he had been about breaking her, watching in sick fascination as his already acid green eyes turned to pure venom.

"You want out?" 'Taker nearly laughed at her, though there was absolutely no humor in it. "Who the hell do you think you are, Rue?" He yanked her against him; pulling her backwards into the shower. She needed a reminder just why she was 'with' him to begin with.

Snorting, he turned on the sprays, ignoring the cold as the water adjusted from icy cold to almost too hot to bear.

"You belong to me." He said gravely; using his arm to pin her to the tiled wall by her throat, his free hand going directly to her panties; ripping them away. "You are mine to do with as I please."

Rue bit down on her lip when he slid a finger inside of her, ashamed that she was more than ready for him.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes!" She gasped, squirming against his palm. This was what would break her. When he just simply took her, no pain; no threesomes or anything he was wont to subject her too when the mood took him. He would make her hate him, force her to do degrading things until she raged at him and then would simply take her, which always made another crack in her armor.

"Please, 'Taker, fuck me." She begged, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her wet body to his.

Smirking, he stepped away from her long enough to shed his wrestling uniform; aware her eyes were devouring him hungrily. She wanted him. No matter how badly he hurt her, she would always want him. When he was nude; he pressed against her again, nodding in approval when she lustily moaned. "Do you desire me?"

She nodded.

"Give me a reason why I should even consider taking you."

Her passion filled eyes flew open, staring at him helplessly. She whimpered when he began trailing fiery kisses along her collar bone, knowing damn well what he was doing.

"If you want me, you'll have to earn it, precious."

"How?" Rue whispered reluctantly, knowing she would do anything just to feel him inside of her. "Please, 'Taker, please, I want to feel you fucking me." She pleaded throatily, hearing his growl and wiggled against him; feeling his cock brushing against her which set the fire into a full blown inferno. Dragging her nails down his chest, Rue bent her head forward to kiss his throat; the crook of his neck, his shoulder. "Please, anything you want, I'll do."

"Anything?"

She nodded.

Satisfied, he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "There will be no more fighting me on anything. You belong to me, and if I will it, my Ministry. You are mine; body and soul, Rue."

She shivered at the intensity of his stare.

"If I want you to pleasure somebody else, you will do it. It pleases me and that should be your only goal in life; to please me." When she kept nodding, 'Taker knew he had her. Just to drive the point home… he reached down between their soaking bodies, positioning himself against her; hearing her sharp intake of breath. "Say it."

"I'm yours, 'Taker. I'll do anything you ask of me…" Rue moaned, rolling her hips; trying to get him to sheath himself fully in her aching sex. "Please, please…."

When he snarled his approval, she gripped his shoulders and let out a scream of sheer ecstasy when she got her wish. She was his slut, she knew that; no matter how much she may have denied it. No matter how much she hated what he made her do, what he did to her… On some perverse level, she enjoyed it.

Whether she liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Now that she wasn't distracted, Rue's mind was playing the catching up game. Somberly, she watched as 'Taker dressed; her eyes following the trails of water rolling down his muscular back. She felt shame coursing through her now that the lust was spent; knowing she had yet again cemented herself as his slut.

Sighing, she finally stepped out of the shower and began toweling off; following his lead in dressing.

'Taker arched an eyebrow at her torn tunic, smirking slightly as she finally knotted it at her breasts. She was a whore, she might as well look like it. His attention shifted to the door when he heard shrieking and opened it.

Rue caught the feral grin on his lips; peering around him.

"Hello, Princess." He chuckled darkly.

It was Stephanie McMahon.

Rue lingered in the doorway as he moved forward, seeing the fear in Stephanie's overly large blue eyes

"What's going on?" Stephanie squeaked the demand, swallowing hard and tried desperately to stop shaking though when her brother walked in she was only more confused, and frightened. "How could you DO this to me?"

"Come on sis, it's nothing personal." Shane shrugged, adjusting his shirt sleeves. "Besides, you'll be in… good… hands." His smirk left the meaning behind his words wide open.

"She wants to explore her dark side." 'Taker chuckled wickedly, turning to extend his hand to Rue. He noted the disgust in her eyes as she reluctantly took it and pulled her so she was standing in front of him, her back to his chest. "Remember what you said, precious?" He murmured in her ear, feeling her shiver against him. "You'd do anything for me…"

Rue inwardly cringed.

"Kiss her." He pushed her forward.

Stephanie started shaking her head no.

Rue's attention was on Shane now, unable to hide her loathing. He had not only sold her and DX out, but now his sister. And to make it worse, he seemed perfectly at ease with all this; standing there expectantly. When she was nudged again, she snapped to. "I can't." She whispered.

"You can." His tone was dark and threatening; his arm snaking around her waist. "You told me _anything_ in the shower, Rue. _Anything_."

She shook her head again.

"Just one simple kiss." His voice was a mere husky whisper; feeling her tremble once more. "Just a simple kiss, like this…" 'Taker gently turned her around, bending down to kiss her. He waited until she started melting before pulling away. "Now, her."

Nodding hesitantly, Rue turned back to Stephanie. She didn't look the other woman in the eyes, knowing that would be her downfall. Though she couldn't keep herself from hearing Stephanie's nervous whimpers. If this kid was really a virgin like it was rumored, Rue was going to have to take the beating.

Then again… being a McMahon, Rue doubted her innocence at the same time she worried about it.

Licking her lips to wet them; Rue reached out her hand to cup behind Stephanie's lips; drawing Stephanie towards her.

Stephanie's eyes were threatening to pop out of her sockets as Rue kissed her.

'Taker watched with a stone face, though his glistening green orbs were filled with satisfaction as Rue deepened the kiss. It didn't surprise him when Stephanie finally began to hesitantly return it. He had been right. The McMahon Princess was nothing more than a little whore.

He all but hurled Rue away from Stephanie, grunting and nodded to Shane. "Time to head to the hotel."

The Ministry all chuckled.

"I however will be the only one watching."

Well that was a small relief.

Rue shot Stephanie a sidelong look, seeing the girl both looked ashamed and lustful. She knew it, the McMahon's were officially screwed up. Though… before Shane could leave, she darted forward and kicked the side of his knee as hard as she could; watching as he dropped and backed off.

She glanced at 'Taker with a smile, she'd take the punishment; that had been worth it.

"You fuckin-"

"Shane, out." 'Taker ordered before Shane could actually do anything to his pet, loving her fire. He had enjoyed her little outburst and wouldn't punish her for it, if anything; he would reward her. "Let's go."

***

In the car, Rue sat as far away from Stephanie as she could; clinging to one door while Stephanie clung to the other. Pressing her forehead against the cool pane of glass, she watched the scenery fly by. The darkness only made things seem worse, if that were even possible.

WHAT was she DOING?

Hunter was in the hospital because of her, because she had been foolish enough to ask him to dance and look at how things had snowballed… "Trips…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Is no fucking business of yours." 'Taker growled from the front; shifting in his seat to glare at her. "You belong to ME. The sooner you understand and accept it, the better off you'll be."

As if to emphasize the boss' words, Paul turned a corner sharply.

Rue caught Stephanie when she came sliding across the seat, feeling Stephanie tense and patted her arm awkwardly. "It will be over soon." She promised in a voice low enough that even 'Taker's sharp ears couldn't hear. Kneading her forehead, she met his eyes in the rearview mirror. "If you wish it."

"Indeed I do."

When they got to the hotel, Rue held onto Stephanie's hand as they followed 'Taker inside; knowing trying to run would be next to pointless. Squeezing gently, she knew what was coming was inevitable. Also inevitable was the fact that she and Stephanie would undoubtedly enjoy it.

'Taker was definitely turning her into his whore.

His whore, his possession, his servant. Three words that fit Rue to a T.

'Taker was in a fairly jovial mood as he let the women into the suite; shutting the door behind him ominously and leaned back against it.

Rue ignored him, dropping her bag down against the far wall while Stephanie merely stood there with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Stephanie, go take a shower." He ordered, pulling his shirt over his head; tossing it carelessly behind him.

She wasted no time in hauling ass to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

He didn't care about the pampered princess at the moment, his gaze was firmly locked on Rue. Not giving her time to back away or speak, he crossed the floor to her; backing her into the wall as his lips found hers.

He was doing this to her on purpose, turning her on so she all but jumped the Princess when the woman-child returned. Rue knew this and at the moment, didn't care. All she cared was that he didn't stop kissing her. If he did, the world was going to come to an end, her world at least.

"I hate you." She moaned the phrase as if it were a loving endearment.

"I know." He whispered back, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. "You love me as well."

It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

Growling so softly it was almost an evil hum, he ran his hand down to cup her sex; groaning huskily. "You're ready for me…" He murmured, probing her with his index finger. "Or… for her." He looked pointedly at the closed bathroom door.

Shivering, Rue knew he was speaking the truth; as painful as it may be. In some twisted, sick way, she did love him.

Though not enough to make her cave into him.

She hated him as much as she loved him, how screwed up was that?

"You're really going to do this to me? To her?" She asked softly.

"Yes." There was no hesitation as he stared down into her grey eyes; his finger blazing a path along her jaw line. "You'll enjoy it."

How sure of himself he sounded, it made Rue sick.

As if reading her mind, he began his assault once more, kissing her until she was clinging to him. He poured feeling and passion into it even though he felt nothing for her in the way he knew she wanted him too. But he wanted her to surrender to him and knew this was the way to get it.

She was a fool and she knew it, but she was giving into him anyway, like always. This was exactly what he had done to convince her to sleep with Kane.

Afterwards, he had laughed at her before taking her to Heaven, all the while condemning her to Hell. Rue was a damn fool. But she was also going to do whatever pleased him.

He had burnt himself into her very soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Rue woke up with another woman's hair in her face. It took a second to realize she and Stephanie were tangled together, a sheet draped carelessly over their hips; bare legs poking out from underneath it. Yawning, she raised her head when she heard voices.

Stephanie frowned groggily, opening her own eyes. Yelping, she pulled the sheet over herself.

"Quiet." Rue hissed, clamping a hand over Stephanie's mouth. "He's sending you home today, listen."

Stephanie calmed down, listening to her brother and the Undertaker talking. She scowled, apparently Shane wasn't too keen on facing their parent's wrath anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want her anymore?" He asked, sounding almost desperate.

"Positive. This was a one time only deal." 'Taker said decisively, sounding amused with the McMahon spawn. When Shane groaned, a smirk tilted his lips. "Your parents needn't know what happened."

"You're kidding right?" Shane all but snarled. "That little bitch is going to rat me out the first chance she gets."

Stephanie could not see herself telling her parents that she had slept with another woman… and enjoyed it.

"Not my problem. Get her out of here." 'Taker ordered coldly. "I have business to attend too. Though she was a delicious little morsel and Rue enjoyed her immensely."

Rue watched as Stephanie was ushered out of the room; finally slipping from the bed and grabbed her bag which she was assuming had been brought in sometime while she was sleeping. She made a beeline for the bathroom; shutting and locking the door behind her.

What the HELL had she been thinking? She had slept with another WOMAN. In ANOTHER damn three way nonetheless.

Soon she was on her knees, vomiting in the toilet.

Ignoring the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom, 'Taker rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. It was just a damn three way and thankfully for her, it hadn't been with another man. Growling as the memories of the previous night washed over him, he laid down on the bed; folding his arms behind his head. Deep down inside of her, Rue had a dark side even he hadn't been familiar with.

Last night had proven that.

***

"Rue, you look sick, girl." Lisa commented a week later; wondering how the hell Rue had managed to get away from 'Taker.

Rue smiled, trying not to yawn. She held a cup of coffee in her hand, wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide the circles under her eyes. "I'm just exhausted." She muttered, letting Lisa pull her into the women's locker room.

"You hiding from the Deadman?"

"No. I kinda locked him up at the hotel."

"How?"

"Crowbar jammed through the door handles." At Lisa's incredulous look, Rue went on the defensive. "Look, I need sleep, okay?" She was desperate and running on coffee, that was it.

***

She was going to DIE!

'Taker was going to kill her in a slow, agonizing manner. Snarling, he punched in the numbers to Paul's cell, beginning to scream as soon as the other man answered. "FIND HER! DO YOU HEAR ME??? FIND HER RIGHT NOW AND BRING HER TO ME! I WANT THAT LITTLE BITCH HERE IN AN HOUR!"

Paul stared down at the cell in his hand letting 'Taker rant and rave, shaking his head, wondering what Rue had done now to deserve the big man's wrath.

"I'M LOCKED IN MY ROOM YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Oh…" Paul blinked.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

***

Lisa watched as Rue slept, curled up on a bench and marveled that the woman could even get comfortable on the hard wood. But then again, Rue had all but passed out as soon as she had lain down, she really was exhausted. Frowning, she walked over to crouch down next to her friend; studying Rue's exposed shoulder blade. Hesitating only a moment, Lisa reached out to push away a few strands of hair that had escaped the messy bun Rue's black hair was held up in.

Mouthing an 'oh damn'; she traced a finger along the fresh tattoo. As far as she had known, Rue had never believed in branding herself.

Even in her sleep, Rue's hand flew back to cover the spot.

Lisa let out a startled scream when the door flew open; whirling on the spot to find the Ministry swarming into the room. Still shrieking, she backed away as Viscera approached. Eyes wide, she could only watched as he hoisted the now awake Rue over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rue screamed, smacking the back of his head.

"Quiet, bitch." He ordered, slapping her ass.

Getting up, Lisa chased after them; hearing and seeing Rue fighting tooth and nail to get free. "I'll get Trips and Shawn!" She shouted, knowing the pair had returned tonight though Hunter still wasn't at full health.

"NO!" Rue screamed, instantly ceased her struggles.

"Oh yes, get Huntie." Midian chuckled wickedly.

"DON'T LISA!"

Lisa just slumped back into the wall as they disappeared out the doors.

***

Somehow, Rue wasn't surprised when she was just pushed through the door, the Ministry instantly vacating. What a group of cowards, except when it came to a woman. Her blue eyes widened when she seen 'Taker, automatically drinking him in. He was wearing just a pair of black jeans, his hair wet from the shower; his glistening chest bare. In a very dangerous way, he was sexy.

She was going to hell.

She instinctively knew she was in for misery and muttered a quick prayer she would walk out of here of her own volition after whatever was coming had happened. In her half-asleep state, locking him up had seemed like such a good idea.

Hindsight was a bitch.

"Do you find it amusing trying to run from me?" 'Taker demanded, turning his back to her; letting her know he didn't fear her, that she wasn't a threat in any way to him. That and he couldn't look at her without wanting to kill her. After all, he didn't want to scar that pretty face or body of hers. What good would that do? He wanted her to live, mostly.

Granted, he had whipped her before, but lightly. And after seeing the results, had decided against that ever again. He just wanted to hurt her a bit, not disfigure her.

"I wasn't trying to run…" Rue protested, reaching back to feel under her tee shirt and skimmed her fingers along the half healed soon to be scars on her back; sincerely hoping she wasn't about to be subjected to that again. "I needed sleep, 'Taker. You've run me ragged, bravo." She was going to die; especially since her sarcasm was way too obvious, even going as far as to clap her hands twice.

A sneer curving his wicked lips, he shot her a dark look and snorted when she physically cringed. "So you try to LOCK ME UP?" He bellowed, watching as Rue began backing away. seeing her cowering from him made his anger flare all the more; quickly filling the space between them and grabbed her viciously by her upper arm. "Shut up!" He snarled when she began crying. "Shut up now, Rue, or so help me God I WILL hurt you a lot worse."

"SO DO IT THEN!" She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth; tensing against him.

Was this what he wanted? To break her down until she was nothing but a hollow shell that would automatically cater to him? Only to be tossed aside as he searched for a new play thing?

Rue shook her head, black hair spilling from the bun, silently denying her own thoughts.

"You think you're worn down now?" 'Taker whispered, taunting her all the while kissing her throat, knowing she was fighting him which was only a turn on. "We have yet to scratch the surface of being worn down, pet." He promised darkly, pushing her away from him before he took her right then and there. "Go shower, we're leaving soon."

Her punishment would wait.

It didn't surprise him in the slightest when Rue all but fled into the bathroom, shaking his head. He wouldn't hurt her, not unless she decided to cross some of the more serious lines. Like… going after Hunter, for example. The mere thought of that made him growl in agitation, that prick would never see her again if he could help it.

She belonged to him and only him. She had even branded herself with his symbol, uniting them forever. It was one of the rare moments where the world had stopped as he had watched he get inked, no remorse or sadness in her eyes for once.

She had been the one to get it done, asking him to go along with her, for his approval. Why wouldn't he approve of her marking herself as his?

***

What else could he do? Rue wondered as she showered, the cold water waking her up even more. Mentally he was twisting her so badly she didn't know how she felt about him anymore, though the fear and desire were always there; fighting for dominance.

The physical pain diminished her mental agony. Physically, he dominated her in every aspect. If she was honest, bit by bit, he was breaking her.

Like he had vowed.

She could feel the tattoo burning into her, almost as if it had a life of its own. What on earth had possessed her to do it? To perhaps see if maybe it would somehow make him love her? Oh he loved her alright, as a master loved its pet.

Snorting, Rue wiped away the angry tears from her eyes.

She should have gone with Hunter that night, at least then she wouldn't have been deluding herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Rue had no idea where the hell they were, her eyes widening as she took in her surroundings. Somewhere along the lines, she had fallen asleep, perhaps even in the hotel room as the last thing she could completely remember was taking a shower.

She was being carried, moving one arm over 'Taker's shoulder until it wound around his neck and caressed his nape; trying to look around the house he was carrying her through though he moved so fast it was hard to even glimpse more than the outline of furniture in the dark. When she felt him finally laying her down, she asked. "Is this your place?"

"One of them." He answered indifferently, crossing the room to pull down the shades; making the room pitch black instead of just dark. "Rest." 'Taker ordered, stretching his arms over his head as he stared down at her.

"But I just slept."

"Trust me, you'll need all the rest you can get."

Rue shivered as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone. That had sounded very ominous. Shuddering, she perched herself on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. Every sound in the house seemed to be amplified and she could swear she was now hearing the sounds of pots and pans.

'Taker was cooking? If by chance he was, and he even deigned to bring her something, she already knew it was because he wanted her to be at full strength for whatever he was planning. Not because he cared for her physical well being.

Groaning, Rue fell back; still trying to fight off the sleep that was threatening to overtake her again.

She realized with a start that she had dozed off again, the scent of chicken making her mouth water as she opened her eyes. He had turned on the bedside lamp; revealing a laden down tray, complete with a single red rose.

"Eat." He ordered, satisfied she was awake and nodded once, yet again leaving her alone.

Being famished, she devoured the food; ignoring the rose completely. What was he playing at?

She knew better, he didn't care for her. Well, not in the way she would have liked.

After she was finished, she got off the bed and hunted down the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to study the room. Black, it was all black. Very depressing.

Rue finished her business and walked back out into the equally depressing bedroom; padding over to the window to look outside. A frown creased her face when she realized they were probably in the middle of nowhere. Her attention then fastened on her bag which he must have brought in while she was sleeping, realizing what had drawn her attention was the buzzing of her cell phone.

Yawning, she retrieved it. "What's up?"

She couldn't very well act like something was wrong, now could she?

"Are you okay?" Came Lisa's worried voice. "Girl, I hate telling you this but you are in one hell of a mess with the Ministry. Trips is going out of his mind with worry." There was whispering in the background. "Hold on…"

"Where are you, Rue?" Now it was Hunter, his tone calm and soothing. "You need to tell us so we can come get you." Lisa had told him all about Rue being carted off by the Ministry, and how she had looked, he was worried. "I'm going to put a stop to this for good. You don't belong with him, you belong with us, with me. All he's going to do is use you, you know that right?"

"Trust me, I know." Rue sincerely hoped they knew her tone was light and breezy for a reason.

"Honey, can he hear you?"

"Most def."

"Good, I was going to have you committed for a moment there. Do you know where you are? Are you hurt?"

"No and nada." Rue glanced at the door, frowning slightly. "Look- I, wait, what? With you?" That had just hit her.

"Yes." Hunter said firmly. "You bleed green and black, DX all the way. You belong with me and Shawn, not the fucking Ministry and sure as hell not the Undertaker. If you want to… explore what happened between us, that's up to you, but I want you back, Rue. We miss you… I miss you." That last part was a whisper. "We'll figure out a way to get you back, Rue, I promise."

"Having an interesting conversation?"

"Yes, I am." Rue said, holding the phone away from her ear and hit speaker; letting her friends hear, knowing she was in some shit either way. 'Taker was leaning in the doorway; which she knew personally could change in a matter of seconds with how fast he was. "I hear you honey, green and black all the way." She agreed, no time for the butterflies that Hunter's words had sent through her.

"Rue, don't provoke him!" Lisa groaned.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

Within seconds, 'Taker was plucking the cell from her hand and crushing it; effectively ending the call. "You're trying my patience, pet." He growled; wrapping steel fingers around her upper arm while dropping the cell from his other hand.

Rue just curled her lips at him in a sneer.

"You belong to ME, Rue. I OWN you!" He all but roared in her face; shoving her back from him before he did something he might later regret. Spitting at her feet, he gave her another angry look before storming out of the room; slamming the door shut behind him so hard the windows rattled and walls shook.

Rue ran to the door, banging her fists on it. "BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She screamed, tears coursing down her cheeks as she slumped to her knees. Letting out another scream; this was a mixture of anger and agony, she finally buried her face in her hands.

The door practically flew open, her tear filled sapphire blue eyes slowly rising to meet 'Taker's acid green orbs.

"What did you just say?" He demanded angrily, his massive fists clenching at her sides when she repeated it through heartbroken sobs. "Love you?" He chuckled darkly, the sound pure malice. "How could I love a whore, Rue?"

Her eyes closed as if to ward off the pain she knew he was going to purposefully inflict on her.

"You're a toy to me, you know this. Merely another form of entertainment, at least until I break you. Then you'll be tossed aside and perhaps, one day, you'll be able to move on. Deal with how things are or suffer the consequences. There is NO love, no matter how much you wish it."

"I don't want YOU to love me, that'd just be another form of suicide!" Rue said angrily; though she was still openly crying even as she climbed to her feet. "You'd give me anything BUT love. And I am NOT a whore!"

She was what he had made her, his fuck toy.

"I want to be in a REAL relationship, with someone who actually cares for me. Who DOESN'T make me do the things you do! Or constantly try hurting me!"

"Then why do you keep coming back to me?" 'Taker demanded with a snort, watching her head lower for a moment; then it shot right back up, causing him to arch an eyebrow. "If I were to let you leave here right now, you wouldn't go far. You'd come back to me, you ALWAYS come back to me. You can't live without me and you know it, Rue."

She shook her head once.

"You love me." He said in a gentler tone, reaching out to cup her chin; not surprised when she jerked away. "And you say I don't love you, but maybe you could teach me to love, hmm?"

She knew this was all another game, they both knew it.

He knew his words had just pierced her broken heart, shattering the already shattered pieces. "You knew what kind of man I was before you decided to enter this… relationship. Before starting this game, only now it's backfired on you, Rue. I won't let you go until you're completely broken and incapable of loving anyone but me."

Even IF he didn't want her anymore.

He was just sick that way.

Technically, Rue had gone off today only for him to have her dragged back; the thought bringing a humorless smirk to her paler than usual face. "If you really would let me leave, you wouldn't have had me brought back earlier. Face it 'Taker, I'm just as much your poison as you are mine. You won't let me go until you think you've broken me and I- well, I'm fucked in the head but I CAN get over it. Can you?"

"Oh my dear sweet, little morsel…" 'Taker murmured, tsking at her before another sadistic flowed from his lips. "You can't get over me, simply because you're in love with me." He knew it. He could see it in her eyes every time he took her, every time he made her feel things no other ever had or ever could. "You belong to me, Rue. This isn't a game anymore. You are mine and you will remain with me until I tire of you. As for your precious Triple H," He sneered her 'friend's' stage name, as if something disgusting was in his mouth. "He'll find someone else because he won't want you when I'm done."

The fire he was trying to quench flamed in her eyes but before she could attack, he pulled her against him; trapping her arms at her side and passionately kissed her, distracting her from her anger.

Tears were yet again running down her face, even as she returned the kiss; both trying to push him away and yet melt into him. When he finally let her go, she raised a trembling hand to her mouth; unable to tear her eyes from his.

"How could I love you?" She whispered, shaking her head. "Don't confuse my desire for you to be love, 'Taker. As for Hunter, I hope he DOES find someone else." Simply because she wasn't worthy of him, not after everything she had done and let be done to her. Hunter did not deserve a slut, and she did not want to watch him make repeated trips to the hospital because of her.

"Good, I see we're on the same page." 'Taker drawled cruelly, kissing her forehead before shoving her harshly away from him. "Now unless you want me to invite ANOTHER guest for tomorrow's activities, I suggest you behave and stop trying my patience."

Rue watched him walk out, frowning.

ANOTHER guest?

Who was coming?

What… activity…?


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Know what a PWP is? Well that's basically what this chapter is, written because I was in a sick little monkey mood and then told if I edited it out, I would be a dead sick little monkey. A hint of Hunter in this one as well as a glimpse of what'll be in the next chapter. If you're NOT into slightly non-con, threesomes (m/f/m) or any other of the usual perverseness, just wait for chapter 9 and skip this one!_

**CHAPTER 8**

Lisa sat with Hunter and Shawn, watching as they both paced the floor and curled her feet beneath her; leaning back into the couch. She had known Rue had been 'seeing' someone but until recently hadn't know it was the Undertaker, of all people. Was the girl nuts? "I don't think he's… physically hurting her." She said finally. "Is he?"

"This is 'Taker we're talking about." Hunter snarled, the anger radiating off of him in waves. "The man is capable of just about anything."

Shawn nodded his agreement, sighing as he dropped down beside Lisa. "What do we do man?"

"It's going to be a hell of a war, but we will have Rue back with us."

"How? She's always with him. if she was serious about locking his ass up, do you have any idea how tight a leash he's going to keep on her?" Lisa demanded, staring at Trips; concern in her eyes. "Look, I really don't like saying this but Rue was screaming at me to keep you out of this. I think she's afraid for you, Aitch."

Which probably meant Rue had feelings for him, or she was just looking out for her fellow DXer. Lisa was confusing herself now.

"She actually said that?"

"Yes."

Hunter lowered his head for a moment, knowing Rue was going to be pissed alright but he couldn't just keep out of this, he just couldn't. "We're not standing by and letting whatever is happening, happen." He said firmly.

"Hell no we're not." Shawn growled.

All Lisa could do was sigh.

***

Rue frowned as she listened to 'Taker talking downstairs to someone and hurried to lock herself in the bathroom.

Another threesome? Was he really out to destroy her?

Maybe she'd get an STD and die. Maybe HE'D get an STD and die.

Crouching down between the sink and the bathtub, she drew her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself; head pressed against her forearms. "Please go away." She whispered repeatedly under her breath.

Downstairs, 'Taker was smirking as he watched his half-brother set up the camcorder; knowing by the time all was said and done; Rue would no longer have to worry about her darling Hunter, Hunter would want nothing to do with her.

Especially after tonight.

"I'll go get her." He said when Kane had finished, flicking his long black hair over his shoulders before heading upstairs.

He wasn't surprised to find the bathroom door shut, knowing she was probably hiding in there. Considering he had been kind enough to leave her alone up until now… she had some balls. "Rue, downstairs now." He ordered gravely through the door.

"No."

Sighing, he ran his fingers down the wood. "Don't make me come in there and get you, pet."

"No." She said again, trying to keep her tone of voice firm but it came out shaky anyway. Who the hell did he have down there this time? Another woman? Her body was already responding to just his voice; hating herself as her mind rebelled against what was coming.

He definitely had her physically conditioned for his twisted sexcapades. Rue never thought she would admit it but she was wishing for a good old fashioned, boring missionary style sex session with spooning afterward.

"Come on, Rue. It won't be that bad." He coaxed, drumming his fingers against the door impatiently. "You have five minutes. Don't disappoint me, love."

Rue emerged downstairs after seven minutes, knowing she was pushing her luck but unable to stop herself. She hesitated at the bottom of the steps, her eyes flicking to Kane then to 'Taker. Wrapping her arms around herself, she could feel both men staring at her and was glad for the baggy jeans she wore along with an old baggy sweatshirt she had once taken from Shawn during a public appearance when it had started raining. She had never returned the shirt and now she was glad for it.

Trying her best to ignore both men, she crossed the floor to the liquor cabinet; spotting the heavy bottles of amber forgetfulness and took a stiff shot straight out of a bottle, followed by another.

Chuckling darkly, 'Taker stopped her when she took a third, knowing she was trying to get herself drunk and it simply wasn't happening. The crackling fire was the only sound in the room besides their breathing, the orange glow washing over them. "No more." He murmured, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her.

Maybe if she had had a few more shots, it wouldn't bother her that she was enjoying this kiss; knowing damn well what was coming. In spite of herself, Rue's arms went around 'Taker's neck; pressing herself against him.

At least on the bright side, she knew what to expect with Kane, since she had been with him before.

Growling softly, he lifted her up; his large hands moving down to cup her by the ass as her legs wrapped around his waist. After crossing the room back to his straight back chair –with no arms-, he dropped down, refusing to let her move.

At least until he heard Kane behind her, opening his eyes to watch Kane free his erection from his jeans. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his head to Rue's for a moment.

Rue was off guard when she was suddenly lifted from behind and turned, set back down on 'Taker's lap with her back to his chest this time. It took a moment to realize what was in her line of vision; shaking her head no when she felt 'Taker's hands at the front of her jeans.

Even with her trying to stop them, it didn't take the brothers long in undressing her completely.

She almost shrieked when she felt herself being lowered back down by Kane's strong hands; gripping his forearms tightly and refused to look up, or down.

"While I fuck you," 'Taker whispered in her ear, one hand on her hip; the other guiding the head of his cock up and down her wetness. "You're going to pleasure him. Understand?"

"Yes…" She whispered throatily, whimpering as he teased her. Her eyes roamed Kane's bare upper torso; finally reaching his face which he had covered with his hair, though his eyes were glittering down at her.

When he stepped in front of her, Rue automatically opened her mouth; her hands moving behind him to grasp his hips; pulling him into her mouth. Her tongue caressed him even as she drew him in; shifting on 'Taker's lap, her body pleading with him.

"That's it, pet…" He murmured, satisfied with how eager she was for this, despite her earlier protests. Taking pity on her, he lifted Rue's hips a bit only to lower her; impaling her on his hardened shaft.

Rue moaned around Kane.

That's where his pity ended, he wanted to torture her for defying him earlier. He was going to take his time, coax her to the edge of oblivion and then drag her back, knowing Kane was in no hurry for this to end straight away. Speaking of Kane, his brother's throaty groans told him how well Rue was doing with pleasuring the other man.

His little slut.

Rue held onto Kane, moaning loudly around him. She tried moving in time with 'Taker but he was holding her still. She couldn't stop herself from physically flinching when Kane took fistfuls of her loose hair; her eyes moving up to meet his and knew hers must be black with lust by now.

Her body jostled with every thrust from 'Taker; her lips and tongue working Kane over expertly, hearing him beginning to pant. Moving one hand, she reached between his legs; skimming her fingers up his inner thigh.

Remembering that he had been told to 'make her suffer', Kane began thrusting his hips forward; fucking her mouth harshly, using her hair as reigns. "Swallow me, cunt." He ordered hoarsely, both seeing and feeling her tremble, meeting 'Taker's eyes.

'Taker just nodded, never stopping in tormenting her delirious body. He could feel her pussy quivering around him, begging him to really let himself go but it wasn't happening. She had a long night ahead of her.

Cunt?

That penetrated Rue's foggy mind, remembering how 'Taker had called her a whore. He was right. She was sitting here, impaled between two men and enjoying it, begging for it. Bracing her hands against Kane's thighs, she pulled her head away; wiping the pre cum that glistened on her lower lip away.

"Stop!" She ordered, her husky voice making her protest sound more like a plea; clearing her throat. She was only enforcing 'Taker's previous words if she allowed this to happen, she was a whore.

Growling at her insolence, 'Taker buried a fist in her hair; Kane doing the same. Both men yanked viciously, 'Taker never stopping his pleasurable assault on her all too willing body. "I won't end the burning unless you end his." He hissed in her ear, feeling her back bowing against him.

She shook her head, whimpering pathetically.

"I WILL break you, Rue." He hissed, gripping her jaw and forced her lips apart so Kane could slide back between them.

She was going to be hoarse in the morning; tears finally spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks. She both hated and loved this; feeling dirty and low all the while wanting them to use her. Wanting whatever 'Taker wanted. Her fingernails dug into Kane's legs, opening her mouth as wide as she could. She swallowed him, using all her skill to make him cum.

She could feel his muscles tensing beneath her, knowing he was almost there. She was too. 'Taker knew what he was doing, driving her insane.

Snarling, Kane forcibly pulled away from her, not wanting to cum just yet. He reeled backwards, watching as 'Taker began giving Rue what she thought she wanted; listening to the slut's moans and cries for release.

"Cum for me." 'Taker ordered huskily, snaking a hand around to caress her breasts; the sounds of her mewls only feeding the flames.

Rue came alright, she came so hard her mouth opened in a silent scream; unable to take a deep enough breath to force any noise out. Explosions wracked her body, not helped by his sudden attack on all her erogenous zones. Finally she slumped back against him; her hands gripping his thighs as he continued to pound into her; feeling ready to pass out; her head spinning. "Please, no more…" She begged raggedly.

'Taker wasn't listening to her though. He was more intent on driving her past pleasure and straight into a specific kind of pain. The kind that occurred when the body had reached peak sensitivity and could take no more. When she began crying in a mixture of bliss and agony, he knew he was hitting his goal.

But he wasn't done.

Rue let out a gasp of surprise when he raised her up, then went flying to the hardwood floor; groaning in pain.

"You're not done yet, pet. Get up."

Wincing, she sat back on her calves; looking up when Kane's bare feet appeared in front of her and swallowed hard. "No." She said softly.

It wasn't easy getting to her feet, her legs were trembling like they were made of Jello, but she managed to stand; glancing back and forth at the two. Her eyes dropped to 'Taker's clenching hands then back to the floor.

"No?" He echoed in a growl, watching as she shook her head defiantly. "You WILL obey, precious."

Kane caught her when 'Taker sent her sprawling with a slap to the face; instantly turning her around and bending her over ornate, oak table; smacking her ass with a wicked chuckle.

Needing a stiff drink and a moment before returning to the festivities, 'Taker walked over to pour himself a drink; not minding his nudity in the slightest. He could hear Rue's screams of protest mixed with pleasure as Kane took her roughly.

All he did was stand back and watch broodingly, mesmerizing the look on her face with sick satisfaction.

One way or the other, he would break her.


	9. Chapter 9

_WWEChica: Seriously? Porn Without Plot, woman! Lord knows the old board had a fair few of those ;)_

_SuperDooperMario: Um... some Trips... he'll be in the next chapter a LOT more, promise._

_Ripper: I love you, you know this, right? LOL. I CAN'T write smut, that just musta been a good day for me, lol. _

**CHAPTER 9**

"What the hell…" Shawn trailed off, watching as Kane thrust something into Hunter's hands; glancing down at Lisa. She looked just as confused as he was. "What is it?" He demanded, his eyes straying back to Kane.

"Whatever it is, you don't want to see it." Lisa said automatically, her stomach clenching.

"A gift from my brother, enjoy." Kane said evilly, walking away.

At that, Hunter ripped what was now revealed to be a cassette tape from Shawn's hand.

"Aitch, seriously, let's not look at it. It's only going to have a bunch of shit on it." Shawn tried snatching the VHS from his friend's hand while Lisa was blocking the VCR Hunter was going for. "Come on, let's-" He sighed when he was roughly shoved aside.

The trio stood around the TV, all jaws dropping at what they seen.

Rue was…

Hunter shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen; watching as she squirmed between both 'Taker and Kane; perched on 'Taker's lap while Kane stood in front of her, thrusting into her mouth.

Lisa ran for the bathroom to vomit, Shawn chasing after her.

***

When they returned to work, Rue was immediately suspicious when 'Taker suggested she go visit her friends. What the hell was he up to now?

"Hi?" She said hesitantly when Lisa stormed up to her, a second later she was holding the side of her face; staring at Lisa with wide, shocked eyes.

"You… you whore!" Lisa screeched, tears in her own eyes. "We all WORRIED about you for nothing!"

"What…?"

"I bet you enjoyed it too, considering how much you seem to love pain!" Lisa spat, shrugging Shawn off when he walked up to take her hand. "Why Rue?"

Rue still had no idea what was going on and it showed.

"Here." Shawn thrust a tape towards her. "Watch that. And stay away from Hunter, don't ever talk or even look at him again."

They left her standing there, shock still all over her face.

***

Rue only had to see the first few seconds to know what this tape was about and disappeared.

At least until the Undertaker's match.

During the middle of it, she finally showed her face. She ran down ringside, carrying a baseball bat. Wasting no time, Rue slid into the ring; under the bottom rope. Scrambling to her feet, she didn't think; only acted and swung the bat full force right into 'Taker's ribs.

All she got was the one hit because the Ministry had been chasing her down for awhile now and stopped her. They had been chasing her because she had gotten to Kane first.

"You BASTARD!" She screamed, struggling as she was restrained.

"Cover her!" Paul Bearer hissed when her shirt ripped, exposing the scars on her back along with some recent bruising. He watched as Viscera shoved the cameraman away, glancing to 'Taker.

'Taker was working on regaining the air he had lost, on one knee. Slowly, he raised venom spitting green eyes to Rue; staring at her darkly. His lips curved into a sneer as he finally got to both feet; not showing the pain he was currently feeling; fairly certain she had cracked one of his ribs.

He relieved Farooq of restraining her by wrapping a hand around her throat, pulling her against him. It was impossible to not see the hatred burning in her blue eyes. "Big mistake." He spat, accepting the bat from Midian. Tapping it beneath her chin, he snorted. "Get her out of here. Before I kill her."

"FUCK YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rue screamed, kicking Bradshaw in the jaw when he got too close, refusing to submit this time. He had just destroyed her relationships with the three people she was most close too. "YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME, 'TAKER!"

"She broke three of Kane's ribs." Paul said quietly, watching as Rue was carted backstage; still fighting tooth and nail.

His already venomous gaze turned murderous as he watched her. "Tonight, my Ministry may have their chance with her."

"'Taker…"

"She thinks I can't break her? Let's see her try to get out of this!"

***

Paul had been left in charge of caring for the unconscious Rue the following morning.

He hadn't been happy at all when 'Taker had opened the door and found the young woman laying face down on the bed. The stench of sex, sweat and blood and almost made him gag and pointedly; he had covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

While 'Taker and his Ministry went down for what they apparently thought was a well earned breakfast and a discussion concerning the upcoming night; he had been left to make sure Rue wasn't going to need to go to a hospital.

His job sucked.

"Oh my god…" Paul whispered when he rolled her over. To leave her in THIS condition… unclean; covered in…

Paul was the devil's advocate but even this was too much for him.

"Where is he?"

Paul damn near jumped out of his skin when Rue spoke up maybe an hour later; watching her lick her cracked lips. "Out." He said calmly, having sponge bathed her the best he could; now buttoning one of 'Taker's shirts on her, something hide her bruised body. "You shouldn't have provoked him."

"I'll kill him." She whispered, gingerly sitting up; blue eyes filled with pain and the fire that refused to die; hissing through clenched teeth.

"For your own sake, Rue, at least PRETEND he's broken you!" Paul hissed, staring at her in disbelief. "He won't let you go if you-"

"Refuse to be broken?" Rue gently pushed him away as she got to her feet, swaying on the spot but didn't fall. "I'm going to walk out of this room and disappear."

"How? I can't-" Paul doubled over when she planted a hard fist in his gut, wheezing for air.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hurrying out of the room.

***

When 'Taker returned to find Rue gone, he wasn't upset at all. Paul was gone as well, though he was assuming from an injury she had inflicted on him. What would it take to break her? To extinguish that fire?

She would be back however. Whether she liked it or not, she would always come back. He was her heroin, her addiction; she couldn't make it without him.

She was alone in this world, without a friend, he had made sure of it. She would have no choice but to come crawling back to him.

***

Rue didn't come back though, she returned to a home she hadn't been too in almost a year and stayed there. Via fax she had submitted her resignation, refusing to go back.

After what 'Taker had allowed his men to do to her, after everything she had gone along with… he had almost broken her. She refused to bend, to break.

He had alienated her from her friends, her coworkers. Every time her mind reminded her of all the pleasure he had given her, her heart came back with memories of the pain.

Which outweighed it all.

***

'Taker was genuinely shocked to find out Rue had quit, though he didn't show it to anyone. He had assumed she would return after recovering from the assault inflicted on her. Perhaps letting her be used so voraciously by his Ministry hadn't been… well, it was the cruelest thing he had ever done and he had done a lot of cruel things.

But he didn't regret it. In fact, he would have done it all over again.

It had been three months since she had left, he mused, wondering why he was thinking about her now. He pushed Rue from his mind, knowing he needed to focus on making it through this match. He wasn't going to win, even though it was for the WWF title against Stone Cold Steve Austin of ALL people…

But he was taking time off in a few weeks, needing a breather from the hectic world that was the WWF. A short feud with Austin would be the perfect excuse to write him out of the storylines.

***

It was during the middle of this match that Rue suddenly appeared, coming over the guardrail that kept the fans back from the ring. Keeping low, she crept alongside the ring; her pink lips curved into a wicked smirk. Her hair was shorter now and back to her natural color of chocolate brown; blond high lights running throughout the waves.

She winked when Steve nodded at her; crawling underneath the ring.

Earl Hebner's eyes widened when a pair of hands in black fingerless gloves shot through the canvas; grabbing 'Taker by his boot and began dragging the Phenom underneath.

'Taker was so surprised, he began fighting it way too late; green eyes wide as he went under.

There was a grunt, followed by a giggle and then nothing.

Earl's jaw dropped when Rue popped out of the hole; climbing up and out; followed by brushing her hands off on her camouflaged pants.

Steve snorted, grabbing her wrist and raised her arm in the air; not caring that he had just been disqualified. Seeing the shocked expression on the Dead Man's face had more than been worth it.

She hadn't hurt him.

Much.

Just a broken nose, nothing he couldn't handle and just a tip of the iceberg when one factored in everything he had done to her. No, Rue was more interested in humiliating him.

Which she knew she had done. He was currently unconscious thanks to the ether and a presoaked cloth. When he came too, he'd see the replays of what had happened and that would be that.

***

Needless to say, 'Taker was absolutely ENRAGED when he came too. Rue was nowhere to be found when he woke up, with a broken nose no less. A low; guttural growl escaped his lips as he drug himself from beneath the ring; not surprised to find the Ministry flanking it.

Instantly, he sent them on the hunt for the little bitch. He didn't care if she came back dead! He was going to murder her himself with his bare hands if she was alive when they returned with her.

Either she'd break or he'd smash her into a million pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"He doesn't know." Stephanie whiskered, her arm linked through Rue's as they walked to Vince's office of the night the following week. "I mean, I… I-" She blushed looking shy. "I liked it but at the same time, I didn't. I don't want him thinking I'm a slut. I would have never if-"

"'Taker hadn't forced you. I know." Rue said quietly.

Stephanie was the reason she was back.

Stephanie had overheard Kane mentioning editing something to one of the Ministry who in turn had told him about the gang bang she had endured. Stephanie had heard all that and requested she come back for one more night, this time simply to talk. After the… delicate topics, were out of the way; they had moved onto life in general.

Life after the Undertaker.

"So… you're really getting serious with this guy? Is he a wrestler?"

"No! He's from Greenwich, he's in college actually." Stephanie smiled, still not fully believing she had somehow become friends with this woman. "Are you going back home?"

"Yeah, I think so. Steve was great, letting me run in like that. I don't think he'd want to be stuck with me though."

"Ah, Rue." Vince grinned when the two women walked into the office. "We've been expecting you."

"W-we, daddy?" Stephanie stuttered.

The chair behind the desk turned around, revealing 'Taker who stood up as he stared into two identically pale faces. "We."

The door was blocked before Rue could escape, stepping out of Bradshaw's reach and whirled around; finally tensing on the spot. She could hear Shane snickering from the corner, knowing that piece of slime had no problem selling his sister off like she was a piece of meat. "What's this about?"

"You know, I admit it… what you did was cold and vindictive." 'Taker commented, ignoring her question; almost sounding conversational. "Though I have to wonder…. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Stephanie cringed.

"I was thinking you'd take the fucking hint and leave me alone." Rue said flatly, staring at Vince with narrowed eyes. "I'm retired. Linda said one more appearance then I could go BACK to my retirement."

"Yes, I got the memo… She thought it would be an open and closed case." Vince drawled musingly. "After three months, you make a one night only return to get your revenge and then go off happily into the sunset. It would also explain 'Taker's soon to be taken leave of absence. Well… sadly, my wife doesn't run things, I do."

She stared at him with festering hatred, knowing whatever Vince said was going to be very bad, for her.

"Now… you won't be returning your retirement, Rue. You'll do one more storyline for me or I'm going to drag you through the courts for breaking your contract."

Her nostrils flared.

"Your contract is up in May, only five more months away. You'll suck it up, I'm sure." He continued on callously, like she wasn't murdering him with her eyes. "All you really need to know is that you'll end up back with Degeneration X, AFTER a short run with the Undertaker. He's agreed to postpone his own leave until we can sort out a suitable line."

"Are you out of your mind daddy?!"

"Shut up, Steph, this doesn't concern you."

Rue arched an eyebrow. "Sue me." She said with a sweet smile. "I'll go to Linda and your board. I've got a witness who'll testify to what that bastard-" Here she pointed at 'Taker. "Let his 'Ministry' do to me."

Swallowing hard, Stephanie reached out for Rue's hand, squeezing it when she felt it.

"Nothing happened that you didn't WANT to happen, Rue." 'Taker countered with a chuckle, shaking his head at her. "You enjoyed being fucked three ways from Sundays and the little… get togethers… I arranged for you. So did little Stephanie."

Stephanie's jaw dropped.

Chuckling just as wickedly as the Phenom, Shane snorted. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Rue."

"You do this or I WILL make it clear to everyone that you two are lovers."

Stephanie paled.

Rue could only stare at Vince with wide eyes, finally looking at Shane. "You can quit your laughing. You probably would enjoy watching." She snapped, wondering if 'Taker really would do that, chancing a look at Vince. Would he really let his daughter's reputation be ruined?

Probably.

"I just made an appearance with Stone Cold Steve Austin, to ATTACK the Undertaker, won't it look a bit fucking retarded if I was back with 'Taker after that?" From the expression on Vince's face, she could see he hadn't thought of it that way. "Put me with Steve."

Considering how innocent and sweet Stephanie, Rue figured after that night, she owed the kid one.

'Taker's upper lip curled in disdain; folding his arms over his chest. The little bitch had found a way around it.

"She has a point, daddy." Stephanie said quietly, her face still blotched.

Vince hesitated, knowing Rue had just made a valid point and sighed heavily, looking at 'Taker. "I'm afraid it would look ridiculous so we'll put her with Steve for now. You can take her back by force, however you want; so long as she's seen with Austin first."

"Fine. But you'll have to foot the bill for her hospital visit."

"That's fine."

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I'm with you, 'Taker." Rue said scathingly, not believing how calm they were discussing her fate. Flipping Vince off, she walked out of the room; needing to go let Steve know there had just been a change in plans.

***

Lisa watched Rue from the doorway of the women's locker room, frowning. She had heard Kane's mouth running about editing a tape; she knew Stephanie had heard it as well since the two had been exchanging formalities in the hallway at the time.

Kneading her forehead, she sighed. Was Rue the slut she had been made out to be or an unwilling pawn in some game?

***

"What?" Steve snapped when he heard a knock on his door; raising his eyes from his boots, which he had been lacing. One pale eyebrow rose when he seen Rue, instantly cautious. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded gruffly, getting to his feet.

Sure, he had let her do the run in and everything, but that had been because Linda had asked him too. All he knew about Rue could fill a thimble, and what he did know, connected her in each and every way to the Undertaker.

"If you think I'm here to pick a fight, think again. I didn't go after 'Taker because I hate YOU." Rue said with a snort. "He's talked Vince into placing me with him again. Vince is going to… let it happen, he won't let me retire." She dropped the brave act, staring at Steve pleadingly. "But first, he's placed me with you, 'Taker is going to take me 'by force'."

"Like hell he is." Steve grunted, deciding to trust her. After closing the door behind her, he flipped the lock and turned to stare into her desperate blue eyes.

When Linda had at first presented the idea of letting Rue do a run in, he hadn't been too keen on it. He had then met Rue, who had quietly explained her story, or some of it. If the rumors that had been circulating the locker room this past week since that match held any truth, 'Taker had done a lot of horrible things to her. "What's the plan then, Rue?"

"I don't know…" She admitted in a whisper. "Vince said I'd wind up back with DX, but if 'Taker gets his hands on me, he won't let me go, not again."

Not that he had the last time, she'd run. That had been her mistake, coming back. But the chance had been too damn good to pass up on.

"I need shelved." She said finally. "If I'm hurt so badly that I CAN'T perform, then Vince can't keep me on the road."

His own blue eyes narrowing, Steve began to wonder if she was hinting at what he thought she was. "Do you want me to beat the shit outta ya?" He snorted, shaking his head. "Honey, I'll help you out on a lot of things, includin' keeping him away from you. But I ain't beating you up. Not happening."

"I didn't mean like actually start beating the hell out of me like right here and now. I mean an accident in the ring, Steve." Rue groaned, tugging on her hair with a grimace. "This is stupid… I should just let Vince sue me and say fuck it, if he wants to let the Undertaker destroy Stephanie's reputation then he can be the one to live with it." She was thinking out loud now.

Stephanie would get over it, someday.

Rue might not live past next week.

"Look honey," Steve sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from pacing. "Ain't nobody going to lay their hands on you."

Rue started to say something only to hesitate when there was a knock on the door.

Frowning, Steve walked over to open it; keeping one foot braced against the door in order to shut it if need be. "Well, what the hell?" He grunted, swinging it wide open and stepped back.

Shawn, Lisa and Hunter all filed into the room.

"Stephanie just told us what happened." Lisa whispered, fiddling with her hands nervously, almost ashamed to look Rue in the face.

"And Kane was dumb enough to run his mouth backstage about… editing that tape to leave out the parts where you said no." Shawn added, knowing they weren't very good friends and hoped she'd let them make it up to her.

Hunter didn't say a word, just stared at her intently.

Rue stared back at him, barely acknowledging anyone else. She couldn't see any anger or disdain on his face, in his eyes and bit her lower lip. When he just raised a hand, she practically flew into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sniffling, Lisa just watched as the two hugged each other; watching as Hunter buried his face in Rue's hair and sighed. "I love these kinds of moments."

Steve was feeling a bit awkward himself; clearing his throat.

Taking another deep breath, Hunter lifted the woman in his arms up; feeling her legs wrapping around his waist and pressed his forehead against hers. "I missed you." He murmured, opening his eyes in time to see the tears sliding from hers.

Steve was now feeling uncomfortable when the pair kissed.

Rue returned the kiss passionately, her hands burying in Hunter's hair. This was much different from all the kisses she had shared with the Undertaker, or been forced into. This was different simply because she really wanted it, knowing there were no strings attached. "I missed you too." She murmured.

"Someone get me a damn camera." Steve interrupted, not too keen about a DX love reunion happening in front of him.

Coughing softly, Hunter looked at Steve and nodded a silent thank you. "Why didn't you tell us you were in trouble, Rue?" He asked, gently lowering her back to her feet. "Why didn't you come to us? We would've helped you." He seen the shame fill her eyes and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Aitch, you seen the tape… Even when I said no, I-"

"YOU are not in control of your body's responses." Lisa said firmly, tugging a bag off of Shawn's shoulder and began rifling through it. "You said no and that should have been enough. Now… go get dressed… you're DX whether Vince likes it or not."

Rue arched an eyebrow at Shawn who just gave her a shrug and a grin. She caught the black leather pants and green tank top Lisa threw at her, holding the top up. On the front it had DX emblazoned on it in black lettering and HHH on the back. "What the hell?"

"I took over your wardrobe."

Smirking, Hunter watched her study the clothes; stooping to brush his lips against her cheek. "You belong with me, go change honey."

Nodding, Rue allowed Lisa to guide her into Steve's bathroom, shooting Steve an apologetic look over her shoulder. His dressing room had been taken over, by DX of all people.

"Thanks man." Hunter said, turning to face Austin himself; extending a hand.

"She's a good girl. She deserves to be with someone who makes her happy. Though that doesn't excuse the pair of you morons from an ass whoopin' should ya hurt her or let anything happen to her." Steve said, gripping the other man's hand tightly.

"Understood." Hunter made a face, pulling his hand away with a wince.

***

As soon as Rue had changed, Lisa began doing her hair. "I really like the blond highlights." She commented, pulling Rue's hair into some complicated twist Rue had never even heard of. "Is brown your natural color?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" Lisa tapped the tattoo on Rue's shoulder. "I see you covered this, somewhat." The last time she had seen it, it was the Undertaker's symbol. Rue had added on apparently. Now a dagger ran through the symbol, blood dripping down the blade and spikes running through the T. Circling the entire thing were the words: I Shall Not Break. "Personal message?"

"A giant fuck you."

***

'Taker was both amused and livid as he paced back and forth in his locker room; his footsteps echoing around him in the empty room. What the hell was going on? She was supposed to submit to him fully, not this…

He had done everything in his power to break her and nothing had worked!

That was fine though, he would have her again. Oh yes, and she would enjoy it as much as she always did.

***

"So, the game plan is: I'll be with Steve and if the Corporate Ministry interferes, you TWO come out." Rue said, repeating what they had already established.

"THREE."

"YOU are miniscule and you don't want the Ministry getting their hands on you. Trust me." Rue said softly, watching as Shawn instantly began agreeing with her.

"Maybe I will stay back here."

"Good idea, Lisa." Hunter grunted; keeping a protective arm around Rue's shoulder; kissing the side of her head. He could hardly believe she was back, and this time where she belonged.

"Trips?"

"What?"

"Boy, get your damn head outta the gutter and focus!" Steve snapped, blue eyes lit with fire, crossing his arms pointedly over his broad chest.

"Sorry." Hunter muttered, winking down at the now giggling Rue.

"Okay, so what about sleeping arrangements?" Lisa demanded. "Rue, you're a full time job." She frowned when Rue's head lowered. "I didn't mean it-" Sighing, she slapped her face, cursing her big mouth for what was not the first time. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Rue. I just mean that he's probably going to come looking for you after work."

"I've already thought about that." Rue said slowly.

"And?"

"And I've already booked my flight out of here after the show. He can't catch me if I'm not around to be caught."

"You're not leaving." Hunter said firmly, turning her so she was directly facing him. He had just gotten her back and she wanted to leave him? There was no way that was happening, unless it was over his dead body. "Rue, I want you with me."

"I only meant to go to the next show!" Rue laughed, tossing her arms around his neck. "I'm staying, unless things slide out of control again." Her eyes turned serious. "If I have too, I will leave, Trips." She needed him to understand, giving him the time to get out before anything actually got started between them.

"Which means if you wind up in the hospital again, she's gone." Lisa said wisely.

Chuckling sadly, Hunter nodded; understanding her completely.

Lisa snickered when the two kissed again, outright laughing when Shawn and Steve both groaned.

"Hate to be breakin' up this wonderful moment," Steve said sarcastically, though in truth he was happy to see them together, finally. Even though he knew jack shit about Rue, he had seen her around, with DX. He didn't know how many people had always assumed the pair would wind up together. The chemistry between Hunter and Rue had been obvious to everyone BUT them. "Rue, we gotta get out there, honey."

Reluctantly, Hunter stepped away, seeing the roses in her cheeks and fell even more in love with her. "Go on. We'll be out there if something happens." He quietly assured her, caressing her cheekbone before she walked away.

As soon as the door closed behind her and Steve, he dropped down onto the couch; raising a finger to let Shawn and Lisa know he needed a moment. He wanted to savor the feeling of her warm lips against his; still able to feel her and let a slow smile cross his face.

***

Rue tugged her tank top nervously, knowing going out with Stone Cold in DX garb was going to raise a few eyebrows as well as a few tempers. Especially with the HHH on her back. But… too late now.

Nodding when Steve asked if she was okay, she planted her usual smirk on her face; letting him stomp out onto the stage and followed.

As soon as they hit the ring, the Corporate Ministry's music sounded. Instantly, the pair turned to watch as Shane led the way out, 'Taker following which made Steve groan inwardly.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Get out of the ring, Rue." He ordered gently, than stopped her. He didn't know what to do. As soon as she was away from him, someone was going to grab her, that was all too plain to see as the powerful faction began circling the ring, trapping them inside.

Frowning, Rue could only stare at Shane and wonder what his damage was. What had she done to him? Ever? Seriously?

She glanced at Steve, seeing the indecision on his face and knew they had already lost. He was thinking the same thing she was: we're toast.

Backstage, Lisa and DX had been dealt with by Kane and his current tag team partner, Big Show –who was supposed to partner with 'Taker for the remaining weeks until the Phenom left, but circumstances had changed.

Smirking victoriously, 'Taker rubbed his hands together. He had already won this battle, the war was over and from the sinking look in her blue eyes, Rue knew it as well. Once he was in the ring with them, he accepted the microphone Shane held out to him. "Now Austin, there's no need to be hostile about this." He drawled wickedly, pure evil lacing his tone.

Steve's eyes were pure ice, ready to defend himself and Rue.

"Now unless you want your life ended, boy, you'll stop for a second and really listen to what I have to say."

Rue watched with wide eyes as the Ministry surrounded the ring alongside the Corporation members; shivering and stepped closer to Steve. Her gaze reluctantly moved to 'Taker, then to Steve. "We can't win." She whispered under her breath, burying her face in her hands.

No doubt DX and Lisa were already on their way to the hospital.

Hunter…

She should have known better, she'd never have been able to be with him.

"We just want her." 'Taker said sternly, pointing one long; pale finger at Rue. "We take her and we won't touch you, Austin. Unless of course, you want your career to end?" He was giving the man a way out, somewhat. "Either way, she's coming with us. Whether you walk out of here on your own is optional."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Rue?" Steve didn't look at her, expecting to be attacked any second. He wasn't about to hand her over without a fight and be labeled a coward. "Run, honey." He caught 'Taker's fist before it could connect.

There was nowhere to run though.

Rue turned in a slow circle, watching as the Corporate Ministry climbed onto the apron; completely surrounding them. Finally, she turned to stare at 'Taker and Steve.

She was going back.

She almost went numb, almost broke right there on the spot.

But…

Well, at least she was going down fighting. Steve thought when Rue drop kicked 'Taker's knee out from under him.

Roaring in pain, 'Taker pushed himself right back up, vowing someone was going to suffer for that. While he handled Austin, his Acolytes restrained Rue.

With a bit of assistance from Farooq and Bossman, Austin was left laying on the mats bleeding from his mouth and nose; his eyes wide and vacant.

Spitting blood, 'Taker whirled around to stare at the woman who had caused him so much trouble. Sneering, he reached out to cruelly grip her chin, bending down so their noses touched. "I told you, you belong to me, Rue, forever." He said wickedly, licking the side of her face with a low rumbling laugh.

The minute they tried hauling her out of the ring, Rue started fighting again. At least until 'Taker turned back around to backhand her.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed.

Her head snapping to the side, she watched as stars exploded in front of her face; marring her vision. She was limp as they dragged her backstage, dimly hearing Stephanie screaming from her place in Vince's arms.

"LET HER GO! DADDY, MAKE HIM LET HER GO!"

Rue didn't even care anymore. She was retreating into herself, numbness taking over.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I can't do that." Vince murmured, shaking his head. The only thing he could do was write this off as something that had been scripted and hope it never came back to haunt him.

"Let her go, daddy! Make him let her go!" 'Taker echoed nastily, shaking his head and halted; stepping back to let Rue be hauled by. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to her, Stephie? Hmm?" He leered, ignoring the appalled look on Vince's face. "Do you have any idea how much trouble she's in?"

Stephanie cried even harder.

"Aw, don't worry." He chuckled darkly, patting her head. "I won't hurt her, much."

***

Rue was no longer being held in place, there wasn't a reason too. She wasn't fighting anymore.

She was just standing in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around herself; her brown hair covering her face. She couldn't feel anything anymore, just the welcomed numbness.

Broken, no. Just dead.

Of course, that would probably change when her situation had truly sunken in.

"She's in shock boss." Midian said when 'Taker walked in.

"I'll take care of it."

The Ministry recognized the dismissal and began filing out, all but Paul Bearer.

"'Taker…" Paul began nervously, remembering how he had found this poor woman the last time she had been with the Ministry and shivered. "What do you plan on doing with her?"

"Breaking her."

"'Taker, don't let your mean… near her again." Paul said, trying to sound firm. "I won't be the one tending her if you do." He still had nightmares from that, not to mention: she had sucker punched him.

Slowly, Rue's head rose; the fire dancing in her eyes again. "No matter what you do, you'll never break me, 'Taker." She said defiantly, not moving as he circled her; smirking when he inhaled sharply.

Paul moved around to see what had made the Phenom halt, his eyes landing on the tattoo. Talk about having balls.

His fingers skimmed the tattoo, taking in the changes and swallowed down the anger. 'Taker's acid eyes met Paul's fearful haze. "The men will not touch her again." He said gravely, snaking one arm around her waist. "The only person who will touch will be me."

Rue shivered as that had sounded like a promise.

Nodding, somewhat satisfied, Paul vacated.

"Welcome back." 'Taker chuckled, bending down to bury his nose in her hair; growling softly.

"I'd say thanks but it doesn't make me happy." Rue said flatly, sliding away from him when he let her go. She turned to face him, their eyes locking. "But of course, it's your will that counts, not mine." She bowed mockingly, moving away quickly before he could touch her.

He was quick, she had to be quicker.

"Go on, infect me with your poison again." She whispered, once more darting out of harm's way. "You only WISH you could truly possess me."

She was pushing her luck.

Having enough with this, he caught her by the hair; yanking her against him. "I do possess you. Every INCH of you is MINE."

Rue's retort was lost in a demanding kiss; beginning to fight him, refusing to submit, again.

Good, she was fighting, he wanted her too. Snarling, 'Taker ripped the tank top from her; tossing the ruined DX shirt over his shoulder. He could see the pain and anguish in her eyes, knowing that simple action had just hurt her. Snorting, he dragged her into the bathroom; one of her favorite places, more specifically; the shower.

Where the water would be loud enough to drown out her screams.

"Now then," He began after getting the water going and removing the rest of her much unneeded clothing along with his own. "Let's see what I've missed."

This was hell.

The difference in his brutal kisses from Hunter's loving ones were all too noticeable and it was killing her. Latching onto that memory, Rue went limp again; letting him have his way. "Every inch of my body might be yours but what's on the inside isn't." She whispered against his lips when he went to kill her again.

"Your heart already belongs to me, Rue." He whispered back, gentling the kiss; knowing she would respond to that. His lips moved tenderly over hers, his tongue coaxing them to part as he pressed himself against her. The best way to hurt her was this; feeling her body responding.

She might not have been enjoying it mentally, but physically it seemed like she was starved for attention.

This was an all too familiar game and she responded accordingly, her legs parting for him when he nudged his thigh between them.

A second later, 'Taker was recoiling; holding the bottom of his lip while she spat blood. His blood.

Blood always had made her feel ill.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a monotone. "Why bother keeping me around? You can't break me and I can't bend you."

"Because you belong to me and you keep fighting it. The day you stop fighting, the day you finally are broken and it's the truth, not a lie… is the day I'll relinquish my hold on you." He said darkly, tonguing his lip; enjoying the taste of his blood.

Rue watched as his eyes darkened to a deep; forest green color.

When he kissed her this time, it was to hurt her, like she had tried doing to him. He knew her body better than she did, it would succumb.

So would she.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_Bound to your side I'm trapped in silence  
Just a possession  
Is this sex or only violence  
That feeds your obsession?  
You send me to a broken state  
Where I can take the pain just long enough  
Then I am numb –Then I just disappear_

Rue soon found out 'Taker had been planning on taking some extended time off and went with him. She had been right. He wouldn't bend and refused to break. He lavished her with beautiful clothes; jewelry, anything a woman could want but withheld the one thing she needed.

Love.

It was all a giant game to him. As time went by, she just withdrew more and more into herself; becoming an impenetrable wall.

It hurt the most on nights when he would make love to her, knowing there was no love in the act at all.

No matter how hard he tried, 'Taker couldn't let her go. He had actually kicked her out one night, sent her off with a bag of clothing and envelope of cash only to hunt her down within hours and drag her back.

It seemed his mind was becoming alien to him, confusion his constant companion. He didn't love her. He couldn't, not after everything he had done to her. There was no love about this.

He gave her anything she could want, except her freedom, what she wanted most. He didn't even consider what they did to be 'making love', though he no longer shared her with anyone else. It was just Rue and him, together in this warped world of possession and greed.

She was his property, his possession and nothing would change that.

He wasn't the type of man to love, he was all but incapable of it. He wasn't even sure if he cared about her. He took care of her simply because she was his and he cared for his prizes.

_So go on infect me  
Go on and scare me to death  
Tell me I ask for it  
Tell me I'll never forget  
You could give me anything but love  
Anything but love_

Rue inwardly snorted at the shocked looks people shot 'Taker when they finally returned to the WWE. He had cut his lord of darkness shit, his hair its natural color; even foregoing the black clothing for blue jeans and a black leather vest.

She walked at his side; wearing blue jeans as well and a white halter top; sporting a choker with a teardrop shaped diamond hanging from it. A gift from him on their 'anniversary', which was merely the date of their first night together.

She listened idly as he chatted with Vince about his upcoming run in, not caring too much about it and lit a small; black cigar. A ghost of a smirk crossed her lips when Vince started telling her off only for 'Taker to tell Vince off.

"Nobody talks to her that way." He said in a low voice, his eyes flashing behind his black sunglasses and smirked when Vince nodded. Entwining his fingers with Rue's, he led her out of the office; letting everyone see her, letting everyone see who she was with. Who she belonged too. "Call me Mark," He reminded for the fifth time that night, once they were in an empty room.

"Mark, 'Taker, whatever." Rue muttered, blowing smoke away from him and dropped down onto a metal folding chair; crossing one leg over the other. She watched him blankly.

She had heard Vince's words, Mark would be doing a run in on Hunter's match. Hunter… who was now in a kayfabe marriage to Stephanie. "You mind if I step out?" She asked, watching as he considered it.

Like he had to worry? She wouldn't run, there was no point. He'd just hunt her down and they both knew it. She was his, hating every minute of it but his nonetheless.

"Go ahead." He rumbled, knowing he couldn't keep her caged up as much as he would have liked too. He also knew she wouldn't run away from him, smirking at the thought.

When he heard the door close behind her, he stopped shadow boxing and groaned; fighting the temptation to go after her.

_Does it feel good to deny  
Hurt me with nothing  
Some sort of sick satisfaction  
You get from mind fucking_

Rue just wandered around, smoking another cigar and came to a halt when she seen Hunter coming her way. She knew the storyline was just a script; he wasn't married and wondered why the hell she should care. She wasn't for him, now was she? She was Mark's.

Though when her eyes met Hunter's, she almost cracked; holding her breath as he all but ran to her. In seconds, she was holding him; her legs around his waist as he kissed her.

Hunter wasted little time in pulling her out of the hallway and into his dressing room; pushing her against the door as he flipped the lock. He poured every ounce of love into the kiss, letting her know how much he had missed her. God he had missed her.

She didn't look too worse for wear, though the fire was all but gone from her. He would ignite it again, not breaking the kiss as his hands moved down her sides.

The fire that had been burning low for so long now had ignited into an inferno, consuming her as she tugged the bottom of his shirt up. Rue let him finish peel it off, her feet now on the floor as she shed her own shirt; ripping off the choker and threw it aside.

_Stripped down to my naked core  
The darkest corners of my mind are yours  
That's where you live  
That's where you breathe_

She wanted no reminders of Mark while she was with the man who could and DID love her. "I missed you." She whispered, their lips meeting again.

"I missed you too."

Rue hated that they had such limited time, that they couldn't take the opportunity to truly explore each other; especially since this was their first and most likely their last time together. But she would take whatever she could get, needing him so badly.

She was a leech, she needed his love.

_So go on infect me  
Go on and scare me to death  
Dare me to leave you  
Tell me I'll never forget  
You could give me anything but love  
Anything but love_

"Why can't you stay with me?" He asked when it was over, reluctantly passing Rue her shirt as he sat up. He stared into her sad blue eyes, knowing somehow in some way Mark had indeed broken her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Rue? I want to marry you, have kids, grow old with you. Why can't you just leave him and come with me?" He bent over to press his forehead to hers, his eyes pleading with her. "He won't ever love you like I do, never."

"I wish I could." Rue whispered, caressing his face with her fingertips. "He won't let me go, Hunter. He tried… he let me leave only to come chasing after me." She inhaled deeply, burying her face in his neck, memorizing his scent.

"Why are you letting him do this to you?" Hunter growled, frustration building as he pushed her away and got to his feet; staring down at her. "I know you love me, Rue! I can see it in your eyes and I've been waiting for you all this time! Why can't you just tell him to take a flying fucking leap? He doesn't OWN you, you're your own person!" He was now redressing as well. "I can't wait forever on you."

"Don't you think I have told him?" Rue demanded, her voice rising with a passion she had almost forgotten she possessed. "I'll go tell him right now. I DO love you, I have for so long." She lowered her head, looking up almost immediately, surprise on her face.

She raised a finger to her cheek, feeling a tear and almost smiled. So she could still cry. Maybe she wasn't as dead inside as she had thought.

"Besides pissing him off to the point of really breaking you in half, what's that going to do?" He demanded, clenching his fists at his sides. He had to turn away from her. He couldn't look at her right now, she made him sick.

Rue could leave Mark if she truly wanted too. She could have dragged the media into this, totally blown Mark's world all to hell, Hunter thought bitterly.

"You better get going, your master is probably wondering where you are." He spat out contemptuously.

_Without any faith  
Without any light  
Condemn me to live  
Condemn me to lie  
Inside I am dead_

What 'Taker –Mark- had never been able to do with all his abuse; his depravity and mind games; Hunter had done in seconds with his words. The tidal gate had opened, everything Rue had repressed for all this time; flooding her. She almost fainted from the sheer force of it.

Hunter had loved her, only to… break her.

The fire had extinguished completely, her blue eyes dull as she walked quietly back to Mark's dressing room. She didn't even care when he barked at her; demanding to know where the choker was, where she had been.

"Congratulations." She said lifelessly. "I'm broken. You just weren't the one to do it."

He could toss her aside now, there was nothing left for him to do. He had finally gotten what he wanted.

"What?" Mark demanded, mildly agitated as he crossed his arms over his chest; green eyes spitting venom at least until he saw her. Her lips were slightly swollen, her hair tousled and her eyes…

They were… lifeless.

"You think just because someone else did the job I'm going to let you go?" He asked, almost amusedly, watching as she just shrugged. "I told you, Rue, you belong to me. I'm not letting you until… death do us part." Mark smirked wickedly, twisting the wedding phrase to suit them. "Till death do us part, pet."

Rue just stared at him, she didn't care anymore. What had been left of her fragile heart now lay with her soul; locked away in the darkest corners of her mind. "Till death do us part." She echoed dully, not shying away when he kissed her but not returning it either.

What had seemed unable to die, had died. Her spark, the seemingly eternal flame that had struggled to survive, had finally sputtered and gone out.

This was her life.

A puppet, a toy to be used by a man who would never love. The one she had given her hear too had handed it back, in pieces. Mark was all she had now and she didn't even have him.

He gave her anything she could want.

Almost.

_So go on infect me  
Go on and scare me to death  
I'll be the victim  
You'll be the voice in my head  
You could give me anything but love  
Anything but love  
Anything but love  
Anything but love_

**THE END**

**S.O.S. Anything But Love by Apocalyptica w/ Cristina Scabbia of Lacuna Coil.  
**


End file.
